The Real You
by Zygopetalum
Summary: During their mission to catch stalkers, inside a cruise, Nanaho and Kuon got separated from the others. They ended up in a desert island. It isn't good for sure, but perhaps it will be a chance to know each other more.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been watching this anime and really like it, simply like their friendship. But somehow Nanaho and Kuon characters got my attention. So I decided to write a story for them. As I always note in my every story, I'm not native and english isn't my second language either. All mistakes belong to me.**

* * *

The Real You

"Damn it! It's going to sting my head!"

"Nanaho san, if you just calm down…" I tried to calm the girl but she started to freak again.

"Help! Arrggghhh!"

I palmed my head and sighed watching the leader of Assault squad darting into bushes. I cringed as another scream roared through the silent forest. "This is going to be a long journey." Hand on waist I sighed again. Getting worried with the girl I left my spot to check on her. "Nanaho san, are you okay?"

It would take long explanation why we, as me and Nanaho, were inside forest, but I would tell you anyway.

 _Flashback_

" _All right then, I will report this to President. Good work." I put my phone back into uniform shirt pocket._

" _Is that from Kotoha? Did she find the man?"_

 _I turned around and found Seina san at sofa, tea cup in hand. "Yes, and it seems like more than one. She will send the detail, asap." My phone buzzed. "Here it comes." I took out my phone. Seina san nodded as she enjoyed the beverage._

 _Moment later, we were gathering in meeting room. I eyed other members. Next to Seina san, Mayura was busy with monthly budget. To Mayura it seemed like no days without worrying council budget. Sayuri and Rein were debating whether they should make new rule for their room. It was typical with Rein's addiction to snack. On the other side, Rino was scolded by Kaori for forgetting her report. Pucchan tried to sooth the girl, as usual._

 _Everything was normal, like the other days. I turned to two empty chairs. Sound of door open got my attention. Walking in first was Nanaho and behind her Kanade san following in._

" _Good afternoon, everyone."_

 _I can't help small smile at the tone. Always deep with authority and energetic. I listened to report from Assault squad. Recently, report of stalking case from students increased. Miyagami Academy was a famous school and it made every student become target from boy students._

" _Kuon, did you find the person? How many of them? I hope only one."_

 _I stood up and reported, "Unfortunately, there are more. We had Covert member standby, they will send report periodically. So far, the detail is on screen." I sat back in my chair._

" _Thank you Kuon, fast as always."_

 _I cocked head a little, smiling at the praise. Nanaho gave small smile. "So, what's the plan?"_

" _That's why we're here. Any idea?" Nanaho said._

 _Kaori raise a hand. "How about we confront them?"_

" _Agreed." Rein stood up. "We beat them, lick them,_ _punch_ _them." She held out jab and knee-kicking. "Let's get those fools, idiots, morons know what Best Student Council is capable of."_

" _My stick is always ready." Sayuri showed her wooden stick, pushing glasses up._

" _Stalking is a crime, and no girls deserve it. Especially Miyagami Academy's," Kaori said._

" _But please don't break too much. After last time attack the budget won't be enough until end of month." Mayuri started with her abacus._

" _Hold on, everyone." Nanaho rose from her chair. "I understand what you feel but we can't just do like that. Firstly, they are also student, and we definitely don't need a trouble with another school. Secondly, we don't have evidence."_

" _Evidence? Didn't Covert squad report already reveal_ _it?" Rino knitted her brows in confusion. "Why do we need another evidence?"_

" _Listen, Rino." Pucchan started to explain, as usual. "What Covert squad has here is based on testimony from other people and documentary evidence from pictures spread on internet, but it isn't enough until we have them under crime."_

 _Rino tilted head aside. "So, you mean we need to get them when they are doing stalking?"_

" _Bingo," Pucchan said and turned to look at me. "Is it correct?"_

" _Exactly," I said and turned to the first vice-president. "About pictures on internet leave it to Covert."_

" _I count on you." Nanaho gave light nod. "Now back to the plan. We need a strategy, beside confronting."_

" _What should we do? I can't let every student here in fear," President Kanade said, head was tilted aside._

 _I held back a smile at the president's tone. And as I thought Nanaho's face immediately turned serious. '_ That girl really knows how to control people _'_

" _Listen up, everyone. We need to solve this problem as fast as we could…"_

" _Why don't we hold a party and invite other students?"_

 _Rino's unexpected suggestion stopped Nanaho. Everyone turned to the newest member with perplexity. It surprised me as well, but again it was Rino after all. "A party?" I broke the silence. Rino nodded continuing with sheepish grin._

" _I thought it would be fun. Besides, everyone likes party."_

 _I crossed arms before chest and leaned on chair. Nanaho turned to look at me. I knew that look so I just raised an eyebrow._

" _Party?" Mayura gave reaction first. "But…where's the budget from? I just have it fixed for this month."_

 _Poor Mayura. Honestly, I always felt pity for her since everyone would never listen to her. And it included me too._

" _I don't think…" Nanaho started but president Kanade interrupted in._

" _It sounds fun. Great idea, Rino."_

 _I pressed lips together to fight a smile at Nanaho's quick change of expression. The girl then turned to other members. A fist up, ready for the plan. I glanced at Rino who grinned excitingly at president Kanade. The president still amazed me, and now Rino. I then turned to look at Nanaho who once again in charge. She was indeed the commander. I always admired the way she took charge. Although she didn't know about it. I wouldn't tell her anyway._

* * *

 _Finally the meeting was over, but I had some things left for the plan. Everyone had excused themselves leaving me alone in meeting room. Or I thought I was._

" _Hard-worker aren't you, vice-president?"_

 _I looked up at the voice and found the second vice-president, Kuon, leaning against meeting desk. "I thought everyone's left already. Do you have paper work?" Kuon shook her head._

" _I just wanted to greet. I can't?"_

 _The statement made me smile. It sounded like Kuon. "Anyway, what do you think? About the party."_

" _Audacious, but exciting nonetheless."_

 _We chuckled. "I have the same thought, but if President said so then we go for the plan. After all, we are…"_

" _Best Student Council." Kuon said. "Our duty is to make every student enjoys their school life."_

" _Indeed," I said. I blew small sigh and Kuon noticed it._

" _You need to rest, vice-president. Don't push yourself too hard."_

 _I raised an eyebrow and thought to tease. "Do I have Covert squad top, Ginga Kuon's concern now?" Kuon chuckled lightly and lowered her gaze once before bringing it up to look at me. Her lips curled up a little at one side._

" _Of course I do. Good night, Nanaho san."_

 _It caught me for a moment before I pulled myself together. "Yeah, good night, Kuon." I watched as the blond-haired girl headed door and left. "What does that mean? She's worried about me?" I shook my head. "Nah." Small smile bloomed nonetheless. It would be a lie if I say I trusted her. I did, but not completely. The reason was simple: she was like me. I could smell it._

 _The day after_

" _Everyone~" Seina san announced. "The party will be soon started. Please get on the ship."_

" _H-How much did you pay for this cruise? I didn't hear anything about this." Mayura looked like will soon faint._

" _Rein, Sayuri." I called for my members. Rein and Sayuri quickly caught the accountant before she could collapse. "Sorry for trouble you, take care of her."_

" _Leave her to us." Rein gave a thumb. "By the way vice-president, it's unfair. We have dressed but you only wear uniform."_

 _I cleared throat and said, "Bring her up already." Rein pushed lips out but obeying my order._

" _They're right though. It's a party, there is dress code."_

 _I turned around at the voice but stunned for a moment. It was Kuon. She wore knee-length black dress that really suited her. She looked beautiful with hair pulled up._

" _Vice-president, are you alright?"_

" _Uh, yes." Once again I needed to clear my throat. '_ Stop staring! _' I scolded myself. "It is not just any party, remember? I'll definitely catch those brats today."_

* * *

" _Should have known that," I said, smiling knowingly. "Though I bet you must be pretty in a dress. Now thinking of it, I want to see you in dress." Suddenly a fist landed on my head. "Ouch!"_

" _Don't say stupid thing. Let's get on, President is already inside."_

 _I rubbed my poor head. "I'm just saying, don't have to hit me." Nanaho, however, had already walked toward cruise stairs._

" _Hurry up."_

 _Sighing I followed the red-haired girl. "She's just shy." I couldn't help a smile at the thought of Nanaho in dress._

…

" _This is Kuon, I found one. He's after a student., I said to Nanaho through walkie-talkie._

' _Roger. Kaori got one too, Rein and Sayuri are helping her now…'_

" _Wait, I'm losing him," I said while pushing other students aside. The hall was filled with students, Miyagami Academy's and invited students. I then spotted the boy leaning against wall, his gaze was aimed to a girl standing some feet away from him. "I found him."_

' _Stay there, I'm going now'_

 _The boy, however, left his spot. He followed the girl outside hall. "He's leaving. I will follow him."_

' _Kuon, wait!'_

 _Quickly cut the line, I ran after the boy. It wasn't easy with the crowded hall and my high heels. I pushed exit door and looked for the boy. "Where's him?" Once the door closed the only sounds were from engine and sea waves._

 _I decided to check on deck. As I had expected the boy was there. He wasn't alone. In front of him was girl student, judging from her face she wasn't comfortable. It was what I need to arrest the boy. I approached the two. "Stop there." The boy turned around in panic. "You're under…" I bent my back swiftly as the boy threw small dagger toward me before darting off. '_ What the!? _'_

" _Kuon!"_

 _I heard Nanaho's voice. I looked up and saw Nanaho coming up. "He's going there." I pointed toward another side where the boy had left to._

" _You stay there!"_

 _Nanaho then ran after the boy. I approached the still froze girl. "Are you okay? Don't worry." I took the girl back to party hall. After made report to Seina san, I decided to follow Nanaho. I just got worried because the boy had dagger with him. I know Nanaho would just be fine, still I worried._

 _I hissed in pain, from my toes. Without second thought I took off my shoes. I shouldn't wear dress. Slapping head mentally I descended stairs. "Just how big this ship? Let's hope I won't get lost." This wasn't the first time for me in cruises, but this one was incredibly large. Again, Jinguuji family amazed me. I stopped in tracks when there was loud sound. '_ Nanaho san _' The sound was from bottom deck. Leaning against rail I narrowed my eyes. I saw the boy running and Nanaho was after him. I decided to call help. "This is Kuon, we need help." I said to the talkie but only got static hissing as reply. "Can anyone hear me? What's happening?" Getting more worried about the other vice-president, I decided to go by myself._

 _I reached bottom deck but saw no one. '_ Where are they? _' There was sound from behind. It was dim that I couldn't see clearly. As I approached rail my eyes went wider. Nanaho was lying on deck. "Nanaho san!"_

 _I ran to her side and shook her shoulder. "Nanaho san, are you alright?" She remained unmoved. "Nanaho san," It was useless, she was unconscious. I heard another sound but before I could turn around something hit my head. The next moment I was completely in darkness._

…

' _Kuon'_

' _Kuon, wake up'_

 _I heard voice. I fluttered eyes open but my vision was blurry, and I need to adjust eyes from bright light too. There was someone before me. '_ Nanaho san? _'_

 _Slowly my vision became clear. I was right, Nanaho was looking at me. Looking down for precisely. "Nanaho san? What are you doing in my room?" The first thing the red-haired girl did was raising an eyebrow. "What?"_

" _Done with your dreaming?"_

" _What do you mean?" Getting confused, I pushed body up. Now I felt my 'bed' wavered. "Of course I have dream, everyone has, but it was odd dream actually." Nanaho still looked at me saying nothing. I then felt wind against me. I didn't have fan in my bedroom, because dormitory had air conditioner. "Why is it chilly here?" still under sleepiness I said. Nanaho let out loud sigh and took my cheeks turning my head aside. My eyes bulged out immediately at the sight._

" _Because we're in the middle of sea. Say hello to sea ducks."_

* * *

 **That's the opening, hope you like it. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for coming again. All mistakes are mine :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _I watched as her eyes widened. "Do you get it now? We're in serious trouble." Pulling hands back to side, I looked back at the sea._

" _Wow, it's beautiful."_

 _The statement brought my gaze back to her. "_ _Excuse me?_ _Did you realize the situation here? We ARE in the middle of sea." I didn't expect her calmness. '_ How could she stay calm at this situation!? _' I wondered. She turned gaze back to look at me. With small smile on face._

" _Sorry, can't help admiring this view. Anyway, what happened? Why are we here, in this boat? And I didn't see the cruise anywhere. It means…"_

 _"Yes, we got separated from cruise." She kept staring at me waiting for further explanation. I shifted on my seat, folding arms before chest. "Well, there was small accident and I lost my conscious."_

" _Small accident?"_

 _I threw gaze aside at her staring. "Yes, small accident." I stole a glance and she gave me a raised-eyebrow. Sighing in defeat I decided to tell the truth. "I stumbled on something." She raised another eyebrow. "It's dim there and I couldn't see anything," I said defensively._

" _I thought it's odd too, since I know you can't be defeated easily."_

" _Of course, no one can beat me, that's why I become Assault squad leader." Her giggle made me feel embarrassed. "So, that's the story. And apparently he got you too." She gave a nod in annoyance. "We should get back to Miyagami peninsula, but the problem is…"_

" _We don't know exactly where we are," Kuon said._

" _Yeah," I said weakly while looking at the wide sea around us. "I don't have my talkie or cellphone with me." I turned to her and saw a cellphone in her hand. It enlightened me. "Thank god you have yours." She grimaced a little. "Why?"_

" _Out of service."_

 _I groaned in frustration when she showed the screen to me. "What should we do now? We can't contact anyone." I hit my palm with fist in anger. "If I get that boy I'll definitely punch his face." Kuon's hand over my arm stopped my muttering. "I don't care, I'm going to kick his ass too." She held hand out pointing ahead. "What?"_

" _Over there._ _"_

 _I followed her gaze. "I don't see…" I narrowed my eyes for a moment and finally saw green spot over blue sea. "Is that…"_

" _An island, but I don't think it's Miyagami peninsula."_

" _Still it's an island. We're safe!" I grabbed her hand with joy. She smiled back and I quickly released her hand. "There's still hope. Wear this." I handed her lifejacket before grabbing paddle._

* * *

 _Hours later we finally made it to the island. I jumped out from the boat even before it reached shore. "It's really an island." I couldn't help a smile of relief. It grew bigger as I walked over smooth sand. I turned my gaze as Nanaho approached me. "This island is beautiful, isn't it?"_

" _As long as I can stand on solid ground I don't mind it's beautiful or no."_

" _Vice-president," I said and narrowed eyes. "You aren't funny at all."_

" _We're in the island of god knows where, so yes I'm not enjoying this."_

 _I pressed lips together at Nanaho's annoyed look._ _I just shook my head and shrugged, deciding to let it go. I knew it well that if the girl had the thought then there was nothing I could do to change it. That was when I noticed a bag on her shoulder. "What is that?"_

" _Survival kit. I found it in the boat."_

 _We then realized something. Our eyes widened simultaneously at the realization. "The boat!" I said hopelessly, watching the boat drifted away. "Now we're really stuck here."_

" _Damn!" Nanaho cursed._

" _You shouldn't leave it there."_

" _Excuse me? You left it first, remember?" Nanaho said back before sighing. "There's no use blaming each other. We should think what to do from now."_

" _I'm sorry." I felt bad for blaming her. It was my fault too. "Let's see around. Perhaps we could meet someone." I dared to hope._

* * *

 _We had walked for a while but met no one. Apparently it was desert island and the fact slowly increased my anxiety. I pushed aside branches with stick I picked at shore. I glanced at Kuon. We had been walking in silence. "Are you tired? Let's have a rest."_

" _No, I'm fine."_

" _What's wrong?" I said straight. I preferred to ask than pretending to not noticing. She pursed lips keeping gaze ahead._

" _I'm sorry. I should listen to you and wait until you come. It's my fault we lost him and now got separated from others."_

 _The apology surprised me since Kuon never apologized before. I caught her arm to stop her. "It's happened already and nothing would change. Besides I don't blame you." I smiled. "Let's see the bright side." Kuon knitted her brows. "We have an island for vacation, for ourselves." She let out giggle. I felt relieved to see her smile._

" _Thank you, Nanaho san."_

" _Did you just thank me now? It isn't like you." I knitted brows teasing her._

" _Hey,"_

 _I chuckled as she nudged me. "Let's find something, I'm getting thirsty."_

" _Good idea, and maybe something to eat too."_

 _I nodded swiftly in agreement. I used the stick in my hand to make way. I walked first but then halted abruptly as suddenly there was buzzing around me. "Oh great." My eyes widened when saw bees flying around my head. "Kuon,"_

" _Close your eyes, don't move."_

" _Are you kidding?" I lifted the stick, shooing the bees away. Unfortunately, it didn't work._

" _Nanaho san, stop it. You just make it angry and attack you."_

" _They're attacking me already! What should I do!?" I lowered my head as a bee flew past me. I got panicked now. Ignoring Kuon's advice I ran to another side while whisking the bees. "Damn it! It's going to sting my head!"_

* * *

 _End flashback_

That was the story. Luckily Nanaho was fine, no injury. After walking for two hours we arrived at the other side of the island. Nanaho put the survival kit bag down and slumped to sit over grass. "Let's take rest. Dusk will be soon coming." I glanced at my phone screen. I sat down over grass beside her. "Do you think they notice our missing?"

"I believe they do. Don't worry Kanade will find us."

Nanaho turned to look at me with small smile. I returned the smile. "She will." We then looked back at the sea before us. Sometimes I envied the friendship between them. Kanade trustsed Nanaho more than anyone, so did Nanaho to Kanade. I never had someone I could trust and rely on. I was really grateful could enter Miyagami Academy because it felt like a home. ' _No. What are you thinking?_ ' I shook my head. Suddenly my chest tightened.

"Is everything okay?"

I turned my gaze and offered a smile. "Yes." It was a lie, but I had no choice. We then looked back at the sea. "Can I ask something?" I felt glance from the girl but kept gaze ahead.

"Sure."

"What will you do after graduate? Will you work for Jinguji family for the rest of your life?" Nanaho didn't reply immediately.

"My family has been serving Jinguuji for decades. All of my brothers work for Jinguuji, and I'm no exception." Nanaho paused. "But Kanade is different. She gave me freedom to choose. And I chose to stay on her side, just like she did to me."

I noticed the small smile on her lips, also the determination in those brown eyes. I inhaled and moved gaze back ahead.

"How about you?"

I was surprised at the question. "Me?" I turned to her and she gave light nod. "Have no plan yet." I shrugged.

"You should go to college, you are smart."

"Oh, thank you." I chuckled. "Well, anything but marry someone." Nanaho gave confused look.

"Why not? You are beautiful. I've thought you have boyfriend, one or two, actually."

I raised brows up. "Yes, I have fiancée." She turned to face me, jaw dropped a little. I let out a laugh at the look. "Just kidding."

"Kuon."

I giggled and looked back at her. "Since you mention it, now I want to ask you. Do you have boyfriend, or…" I kept gaze at her. "Someone you like?" Instead of reply, I got a fist on my head. Again. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For…asking stupid question."

"What's wrong with asking about male friend?" I rubbed my poor head. I jutted when she turned to look at me.

"I don't like that kind of question," Nanaho said in annoyance.

I thought to say back but chilly wind stopped me. I put arms around to keep my body warm. The sun would soon decline into horizon. "I used to view sunset when I was child." I didn't know why I told this to her. It just came out from my mouth. I breathed the air into my tightened chest. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulders. Nanaho had put her uniform jacket over me.

"It's an amazing view."

She was smiling at me, a hearty and warm smile. Oddly, my chest tightened more.

* * *

The night had fallen. I picked dried branches to make fire leaving Kuon set our 'bed'. I still felt grateful there was survival kit inside boat. After made fire, big enough to warm us, I sat over the 'bed' which was made by spreading garbage bags. Kuon took the place next to me. Somehow I felt nervous a little.

"Never thought will have camp in a desert island." Kuon broke the silence.

"Except there is no tent," I said and she giggled. I rubbed my palms breathing in the sea fresh air. "I'm sorry we don't have dinner tonight."

"Why did you apologize? It can't be helped. I'm fine, I think can manage it until morning."

Before I could reply there was sound. From our stomach. We looked at each other and laughed. "I'll definitely go for hunting tomorrow."

"Do you know how to do fishing?"

"Well, I never done fishing, but it isn't so difficult I think." When Kuon gave skeptical look I said, "Just see it, I'll show you." She let out a giggle and yawned. "Let's take rest." She looked about to take off the jacket but I stopped her. "It's alright, you can use it. It's chilly here, and you're wearing sleeveless dress."

"How about you? You'll catch cold."

"I'm fine." I assured her. She then took something from survival kit bag. I chuckled to see another garbage bag in her hand. "That's my blanket?" She giggled, nodding. I took the bag from her. "Thanks."

Moment later, we were lying but keeping eyes open still. Kuon was silent. I knew what was in her mind. "Don't worry, they will find us. Perhaps tomorrow." I felt her glance and turned my gaze to her. I gave smile to assure her, but she kept staring at me. "You don't believe me?"

"I've always wondered, if you have ever feared something, felt anxiety."

I pursed my lips, brought gaze up at the sparkling stars above us. To be honest I did feel it right now, but I kept telling myself that Kanade would find us. Besides, I couldn't be freaked out because Kuon was with me. "It's no use to be worried. If you have time for worrying, use it for solve your problem instead." I looked back at her. She suddenly let out giggle. "What's funny?"

"You're just incredible, vice-president."

Usually I didn't buy compliment but somehow tonight it made me blush a little. I lifted brows, teasing back. "If you're trying to get me then it's pointless." My brows furrowed when she rolled to lie on side and leaned a little toward me.

"Tsundere."

"What?" I said with confusion.

"You."

"No, I…" I bit my lips. She started to giggle. "Get sleep. I'm tired from walking all day." I rolled to lie on side. "And for the record I'm not a tsundere." I said to the giggly girl behind me.

"Hai, hai," Kuon said while yawning. "Good night, Nanaho san."

"Good night," I said quickly. It felt strange to get good night greeting from Kuon. Indeed we stayed in the same building, same floor, but tonight we were lying together. After a moment I stole glance toward her. Her eyes had shut close. Turning to lie on back I breathed out small sigh. ' _Did they start to look for us now? Yes, they must be looking for us now_ ' I assured myself and glanced at Kuon. ' _I promise we'll return to Miyagami safely_ '

Accompanying by gentle sound of waves I closed my eyes, letting sleepiness take me away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter for you. I don't own anything, only mistakes :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I snuggled deeper into my pillow. Exhaling deeply I curled lips up, smiling. The morning fresh air pleased me. Although I felt pain a little from my back, I wondered why. I kept smile on none the less pulling my dearest one closer. "Pirotto chan." I thought to sleep a little longer since my alarm clock was still off.

Suddenly there was soft giggle. ' _Did Pirotto chan just giggle now?_ ' I frowned a little. ' _Nah, that's impossible_ ' I shrugged the thought away and continued my sleep. The next moment I felt something soft tickle my cheek. Thinking it was a fly I brushed it off with hand. However, for my annoyance, the fly landed back to my cheek. Once again I whisked it away. The third time finally got my temper. Getting annoyed for the distraction I brought palm to cheek. And of course the slap made me cry in pain. I heard the giggle again, a bit louder and clearer this time. I forced eyes open and was totally confused to see Kuon. "Kuon, what are you doing in my room?" Quickly I sat up and finally it dawn to me.

"Done with your dreaming, vice-president?"

I cleared my throat in embarrassment at the teasing. "Sorry," I apologized for saying the same sentence to her yesterday. When she still had the grin on I lift a fist. She finally left me alone. That was when I realized she wore plastic bag under my uniform jacket instead of the dress. "Why are you wearing that? Where's your dress?"

"I just had bath, I found a water spring at the other side of this island," Kuon said while looking inside survival kit bag. "I don't know about you, but I never skip morning shower."

"I always have morning shower too," I said. She sent a doubtful look. "Well, most of the time." I looked aside but my eyes found an unexpected sight. Definitely a forbidden sight. Hanging on tree branch was Kuon's black dress and her underwear, washed and clean. "Wait, do you wear nothing?" The second the words were out of my mouth I regretted it.

"Ara, vice-president," Kuon said. Her lips curled up in mischievous smile. "Do you have problem if I wear nothing inside?"

My jaw dropped immediately. Quickly I closed my mouth. "Absolutely no. No problem, not at all." I forced a chuckle, sounded weird. I tried my best to not look down at the bag that only half length of her thigh. Luckily the bag wasn't transparent. Yet my face turned warm, oddly. "I, uh, should go." I threw my lifejacket, not my Pirotto chan apparently, and stood up abruptly. "I'm going to have shower too, I mean, bath." ' _Calm down, Nanaho_ ' I scolded myself. Still avoiding her gaze I strode off. Only three steps before she stopped me.

"You will need this."

I looked down and saw new garbage bag in her hand. I grabbed the bag and quickly spun on heel.

"Oh, and it is on the right side, just walk straight and you'll find it."

"Yeah, thanks." With that I left her, heading into the forest. "Wait, it means I will wear only this?" I looked down at the garbage bag in my hand as finally I realized it. I froze instantly.

* * *

I was filtering water with water filtration kit I found inside survival kit bag. We need drinkable water. I did hope Best Student Council would soon come to rescue us. Still I had little worry inside. After done with the filtering I saved it in plastic container for water. I then decided to wait for Nanaho. After a while she finally returned, looked fresh ever. As much as I wanted to tease her with her new look but I held myself. I looked back at the sea, waiting her. I looked up when she took a place beside me. "How's the bathing?"

"Great."

At the brief reply I smiled. "Here." I offered the water. "Don't worry it's filtered."

"Thanks."

I couldn't help a smile seeing her still avoiding my eyes. I watched as she brought the container up to pour the water into her mouth. Since she was taller than me the bag hardly cover half-length of her thighs. "Looks like you aren't comfortable." She stopped abruptly and started to cough. "Are you okay?" I patted her back. "Be careful."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But please don't tease."

I giggled and quickly lifted hands up, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I won't tease, promise." She handed me back the container and I put it inside survival bag. "I'm thinking to look around for vegetables, or fruits or something edible."

"You're right. I'm hungry too. I will try to grab some fish, so I leave you with the vegies?"

I nodded. "Alright then." I stood up and took bag, small knife, and rope. I put the rope around my waist, it can be used as belt. "See you later."

"Kuon,"

I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Be careful. Just scream if you need me. And don't do something reckless."

I smiled and nodded. "I will. You too." I then left into the forest. I took glance toward the other girl. We were avoiding talking about the rescue. I knew she must be worried as well but tried to be calm. For me. It was something Nanaho would do. My lips curled up involuntarily in a smile as I gazed at the red-haired girl.

* * *

If you think fishing is easy then you have to try by yourself. It was surprisingly difficult, at least for me. The fishing kit was simple, using only fishing line with a hook tied at the end of the line. There was also another small thing which I wasn't quite sure what it was. I had thrown the line into water and waited but didn't get a hit. And it started to annoy me.

"Come on, I need fish." I shifted weight from one leg to another impatiently. The weather was fine as usual. The bright sun started to burn my skin. "Where are you guys? Why don't you come? I'm getting hungry now." A giggle startled me. Kuon approached me.

"How is it? Did you get any?"

I straightened up, clearing throat. "Well, it's fishing. You know, we have to wait and get patient. Just wait for little longer." I forced a smile and looked back at the line.

"Okay then. I got some mushrooms, I will prepare for the fire."

"Thanks. Won't be long." I sent a smile of reassurance. After making sure she couldn't hear me I let out a groan in frustration. "Come on guys, don't embarrass me in front of a girl." I put smile on and waved my other hand when she looked over her shoulder. "Count you for the vegies!" She raised a hand before walking out of the water. "And good luck for the fishing too," I said to myself and sighed.

Unfortunately, only time past but with nothing came. "This is just wasting time. Useless kit!" Finally I gave up. I was about to throw the stupid tool when Kuon approached me.

"Is everything okay?"

"This stupid tool was useless," I said, a bit snapped and immediately regretted it. "Sorry." I slumped shoulders and stepped to her side. "You're right, I'm no good at fishing. It's more difficult than I've thought." ' _Now she's going to think I'm clumsy_ '

"Let me try."

I knitted my brows when Kuon took the tool from my hands. "You know how to do?" I watched as she bent down looking for something inside water. My brows furrowed deeper when she grabbed something. A shrimp. "What is that for?"

"If you don't try to attract them, they won't come to you," Kuon said.

My eyes locked to her black one for a moment. Somehow the statement seemed to have another meaning. She broke the eye contact and walked deeper into the water. "Didn't think of that," I mumbled. I then followed and stood beside her. I couldn't help stealing a glance toward her. Her long blond hair was waving with the wind and she looked beautiful. ' _Wait, what am I doing?_ ' I shook head to push the thought away.

"Are you okay, Nanaho san?"

"What? Yeah, yes, I'm fine." I slapped head mentally. Luckily she didn't notice my staring. "You seem to know about fishing."

"I used to go for fishing with my father."

"Really? That's a surprise," I said. She turned to look at me. "I mean, you and that." I pointed toward the line in her hands. "Not a match." She chuckled. "You should have just told me, you know?" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Next time, I'll collect the vegetables."

"Did vice-president just admit her boasting?"

I pulled corner of lips up in a snarl and sent a fist. I just reacted in reflex. She cried in pain and glared back at me.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"If you stop teasing or saying something stupid," I said back.

"Like your favorite teddy, Pirotto chan?"

* * *

I watched as her eyes widened in horror, jaw dropped down. "It's quite a surprise actually, because it was far from the cool image of you."

"H-How…how did you know?"

"I'm Covert squad member, I'm good at collecting information." I pressed lips together as blush started to spread over her cheeks.

"What else did you know?"

"Many." I fought back a laugh seeing the cool vice-president palmed her head in embarrassment. "Don't be shy, it's normal thing to fond of something."

"No, it's not. And that's not the problem."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But it's no secret in Covert," I teased and watched the effect on the taller girl. She groaned and slumped shoulders gloomily. "Just kidding, only me and Seina san."

"Kuon!"

I couldn't help laughing at her annoyed face. But my laughter died when she lifted both hands up toward me. She had mischievous grin on. "Nanaho san," I warned her and squealed as she pushed me. Luckily I could balance my body. However, it didn't stop her. She grabbed my shoulders and the next second I was pushed down into the water. I quickly dried water off from my face and looked up at the laughing girl. "You." Wasting no time I stood up and pushed her back. Her eyes widened in surprise before she fell into water. It was my turn to laugh at her. "Look at you." I stuck tongue out. I didn't realize that she had approached me. We fell together into the water and laughed. I pulled water, throwing over her.

It was the first time I saw Nanaho laughing. Indeed she had laughed before but not freely like today. I couldn't help staring at the laughing girl beside me. I would have stared for much longer if I didn't feel sharp pain from my lower leg. "Aw!"

* * *

I was confused when she suddenly jerked out from water. She looked in pain. "Kuon, are you alright?" I stood up beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe just cramp, it's okay."

"You sure?" I looked down at her leg. "Let's get back." I took her arm and unconsciously put my other hand on her waist, leading her to shore. I was more than happy to find delicious grilled mushrooms Kuon had prepared. "It smells really good." I had forgotten my hunger. Kuon giggled and sat down. I took her side and enjoyed our first meal since we landed to the island.

...

After bathing in the spring we had dinner. It was fish, thanks to Kuon. I would let out hums right now and then while biting the grilled fish. "I would never complain again if landlady cooks fish for our meal." Kuon let out a chuckle, eating beside me. We had our uniform and dress on again. "I would never complain over any food from now on."

"We should be grateful for any food we have."

"Agreed," I said and put fish bone inside garbage bag. I drank half of the water and couldn't hold back a burp. "Ops, sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"Sometimes it makes me wonder if you're really a girl, well you love teddy for sure."

"Hey." I nudged her for the teasing but joined her laugh nonetheless. "You know, I'm starting to enjoy this journey." I turned to face her. She gave nod.

"Me too. We don't have homework and student council duty."

"Indeed," I said and we laughed again. It wasn't a lie. I really enjoyed her company. "Are you cold? Here use this."

"Thank you sir."

I rolled my eyes playfully and placed my uniform jacket over her shoulders. I brushed sand off my leg and folded it. "I will definitely propose to president for a vacation here. This place is really great."

"That's good idea. Rino and the others must be happy. I remember the last time we had swimming lesson in liner, they were so excited and had fun."

"Yes, they were. All day." I chimed in. "It's fun to have vacation together, isn't it?" I turned to her and caught her distant look for a moment before she smiled nodding. I wondered why she had that expression.

"Perhaps we should hang out together sometimes, just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?" I don't know why the thought of us spending time together got me. She looked at me and nodded.

"Only us. Is it okay?"

"Sure, why not. I'd love it." I didn't just say it casually. At moment I wished to spend time together with her, maybe just driving together or going somewhere for shopping. Now thinking of it I didn't know if she liked shopping. "Do you like shopping?"

"Shopping? Yes, sometimes. I used to go for bargain sale."

"For real? Ginga Kuon goes for a bargain sale." I couldn't help a laugh, earning me a pinch from her. "Sorry. It's just…wow." I chuckled and quickly grabbed her hand before it could reach my arm. I released her hand. "I never know that. It's unfair, you know anything about me but I have no clues about you."

* * *

It made me smile a little, half bitterly. "I prefer to keep myself mysterious." I looked up and saw her raised eyebrows. "Besides, I don't know _any_ things about you. Somebody else does, though." From the smile on her lips I knew she got it.

"Yes, Kanade knows about my past and everything about my family. But I think there are still things she doesn't know about me. Like my hobby."

"I bet she would be shock." I giggled at her narrowed eyes. "Well, we keep some things from other people, even the closest one." I lowered my gaze and smiled, again a bitter one. Her hand over my shoulder brought my gaze back to her.

"You can trust Best Student Council, we're your family after all."

I froze at my spot. ' _Can I?_ ' Nanaho gave a nod and smile. The warm breeze sent a shiver instead through my body. This was one of the times I really wished could run away. Away from anything, from anyone. Nanaho pulled back her hand and I felt lost suddenly.

...

We were lying, waiting for sleepiness in silence. Sounds of sea waves and creaks from fire accompanied us. I tried to close my eyes but failed. I still felt chilly either from the air or another reason. I gripped hem of the jacket, drawing it closer to warm me. I stole a glance toward Nanaho and found her eyes had already close. I breathed out a sigh. ' _Don't get yourself deeper than you should, or you'll hurt not only yourself_ ' I shivered more at the thought.

Suddenly there was arm over me. I turned my gaze and found Nanaho had moved closer to me.

"It's getting chilly."

' _Nanaho_ ' She had noticed my anxiety but decided to not ask. And I really appreciated it. Another time I would love to tease her for hugging me but not tonight. I felt as my anxiety slowly faded. ' _Thank you, Nanaho_ ' It didn't take long until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's for now, thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. I don't own these lovely girls, only mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I didn't know why I volunteered to hug her. I was _hugging_ Kuon. A girl. Actually it wasn't a problem girls or boys (perhaps never for the latter). Indeed we were classmate and comrade, still I never hugged anyone before. I didn't do hugging to be exact. But I noticed something was different with her tonight. Although she pretended to be fine but I had noticed it. She was frightened.

Someone's suffer was my weak point. I couldn't let them alone. Just like I had done for Kanade. I detested the girl before. That was because I don't know who she really was, the burden she had been carrying on. When I finally saw it myself I couldn't let her alone. She had become my dream, my purpose of life. I had given my life to protect Jinguuji Kanade, to stand on her side supporting her. And now seeing Kuon's fear upon something I couldn't fathom, I guessed myself just couldn't let it go.

Put my soft side aside, one thing I didn't expect when volunteered myself was the strange feeling in my chest. It made me feel uneasy. Perhaps it was her scent (I never knew that Kuon has sweet scent), or the closeness, or maybe the fact that she didn't pull away neither said something. Whatever it was, this unfamiliar feeling kept me awake for a while.

I lifted head up a little to take a look. Her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful in her sleep. It relieved me. I laid head back down, pursing my lips. Two days had passed but the rescue hadn't come yet. ' _Perhaps it needs time to find our place_ ' I said to myself and nodded. I turned my gaze when Kuon shifted her lying position. My eyes went wide as she lay on her side and took my arm with her. I bit my lips before any sound escape from my mouth. Now we were spooning with me as the big spoon. My face got warm, hot even. ' _Oh dear lord_ '

* * *

I fluttered eyes open slightly. Far above me, the sky had turned blue lightened by warm orange sunrays. I sucked in deep breath and exhaled. I thought to sleep again but froze when I felt something against my back. That was when I realized Nanaho's arm over me. I then remembered that she had held me last night, and apparently throughout the night. It made me smile a little. Slowly I lifted the arm and sat up facing her. Carefully I laid her arm down. She made sound in throat but sleeping still. "Thank you," I whispered softly. I pushed locks over her forehead. I didn't know why I had this happy feeling to be able to see her closely. Neither did I understand why my eyes locked to her face. ' _Get a grip of yourself, Kuon_ ' Slapping head mentally I decided to have some water.

I pushed body up, but after put the jacket over Nanaho, and headed survival kit bag. I was about to take the water when something got my attention. I straightened up in alarm. It was a bird, roosting on tree branch. Not just any bird. There was something tied onto its leg. Suddenly I felt cold and not from the chilly morning air.

I approached the bird and took the small scroll from its leg. It then flew away. My mouth went dry as I unrolled the paper. I read the message and clenched my fist. ' _How…how did they know? How did they find me?_ ' I forced air down through my tightened throat.

* * *

Birds' cheerful chats woke me. It had become my alarm clock lately. I stretched body out before sitting up. "Where's Kuon?" I found the place beside me was empty. I looked around but didn't see her. I put my jacket down and decided to look for her. I didn't know why but my gut told me she wasn't fine.

"Kuon," I called out while walking inside forest. The sun had moved up but inside forest was still a bit chilly. I walked toward the spring. She must be there. I approached spring but didn't see her. "Kuon, are you here? Answer me please." I started to feel worried. I jumped over rocks, walking to the other side of the spring. "Kuon, answer me." Still no reply. ' _Where's she? If she isn't here where would she possibly go?_ ' "Kuon!" Before I could turn into run a voice greeted me.

"Nanaho san, what's wrong?"

I spun around and found her walking up toward me. "Where have you been? I thought you..." I released my breath in relief. I lifted a hand to rub my forehead but she quickly stepped away, confused me.

"Don't hit me. I just went for a walk."

I couldn't help a chuckle at the misunderstanding. "Don't worry I won't. You made me worried." I bit my lips and sidetracked quickly. "Uh, I mean, I couldn't find you, and if something happened…" Her giggle stopped my stammering. I cast gaze aside as she stepped to my side.

"Are you worried about me?"

I glanced at her. She had small smile plastered on face. "Well, we're alone here." Not exactly the right answer.

"Thank you."

I was taken aback at the words. Her hearty smile and the way she looked at me caught my breath for a moment. She meant for last night. I rubbed the nape of my neck, feeling nervous suddenly. "No problem, at all." She let out small chuckle, walking past me. I kept gaze at anything but her.

"Since you're here. Let's have bath together."

"Sure," without thinking I replied and then realized it. "You mean we…h-here?"

"Yes, here."

She gave light nod toward the spring and started to undress. I jerked head aside. "Uh, you can have it first. I think…" ' _Think Nanaho!_ ' I cleared throat, buying time. "Uh, maybe I should grab something for our meal."

"Do you need help?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be doing fine," I said while keeping gaze at trees. She mumbled a 'sure' and I strode off. However, part of the nervousness, I stumbled over something. Luckily I could pretend my body from falling ungracefully in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, perfect," I said turning around but quickly spun on heel when I saw her bare chest. "S-Should get going."

* * *

I knitted my brows, watching the red-haired girl trotting away. "What happened with her?" ' _Wait, was she blushing?_ ' I got more confused. Shrugging I entered the spring. It was small spring but enough for bathing. I was relieved that she didn't find me when I was sending reply. I had to or they would do something stupid and reveal my identity. I couldn't let it happen.

After washing my body I headed back to our staying place. I couldn't find Nanaho so I thought she was inside forest. I decided to check our catch. We decided to put trot line. It was better than the regular fishing method and efficient. We tied fishing line onto tree trunk. We also had put two other lines in other places. I pulled out the line and grinned widely when found a fish stuck on the hook. I got more three fishes from another line. "It's enough for today." Grinning I threw the line back into water.

Nanaho was waiting for me. "We'll have splendid meal today." I lifted the fishes, grinning.

"We got that many?"

I nodded wriggling. I put the bag down. I then noticed there was bag filled by berries over sheet. "Where did you find that?"

"Not so far from spring. I didn't realize it either. And lucky us, there are many." Nanaho put thumbs up.

I returned the grin and seated down beside her. "Okay, let's cook!" I was about to reach survival kit bag to take lighter but she caught my hand. "What's wrong?" She rose to feet.

"We're not having meal now." She shook head, put hands on waist.

"Then, when?"

"After morning exercise."

"Pardon me?" I knitted my brows in confusion. "Morning exercise?" Nanaho nodded.

"Yes, morning exercise. Just because we're stuck in a desert island doesn't mean we're going to take it easy and do nothing. Now up."

"Hold a sec," I said and put a palm up to stop her. "I agreed with that, but morning exercise? Really?"

"Yup, now get your butts up," Nanaho commanded.

Before I could reject she took my arm, pulling me up. "Nanaho san, thanks for the offer but I don't need exercise." She turned around to face me, still holding my arm.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," I replied briefly.

"Your wills do not matter. Your body needs exercise whether you want it or no."

I cocked head and stepped closer, eyes locked to the taller girl's brown one. "Still, I'm not going." I challenged. I watched as her lips slowly curled up.

"Then you'll skip meal."

"What? No way. That's unfair," I said but she dragged me with her. "Nanaho san,"

"Stop complaining."

She finally released my arm, starting to warm up.

"One, two, three, one, two, three…"

I folded arms, watching her indifferently. She glanced at me and lifted a fist. "Why do I have…urgh." Groaning in annoyance I followed her reluctantly. We then started the morning jogging.

* * *

"Nanaho san,"

I kept my pace. We had been running around the island. It felt like months since my last exercise. I should keep my routine even during my vacation. ' _Wait, this isn't a vacation_ ' I chuckled at the thought.

"Nanaho san!"

Kuon's voice broke my thought. I put neutral face and turned to her. She had stopped behind. "Come on Kuon, we just went for a round."

"I'm tired," Kuon said with glare.

I stoppedmy jogging and approached her. "You okay?" Sweats covered her face. "Let's have a break."

"No, not a break. I quit. You can have the jogging alone."

"Don't be lazy. It's still morning," I said and the next second a slap landed on my arm. "Hey, what was that?" She sent another glare before bending her back. I got worried when she fell onto knees. "Kuon." I took her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"No, thanks to you."

I smiled at the snap and brought her down to sit. "We just have one round." I chuckled but her glare stopped me. "Sorry." Now I worried more seeing her panting. "You can walk?"

"I think yes."

I helped her to stand. "I forgot we're lack of nutrients lately." I grinned sheepishly at her now-you-got-it look. "Let's have breakfast. I will prepare the meal, you can rest." She let out a chuckle. "What's funny?"

"Are you trying to get forgiveness from me?"

"Ops, you got me." I wriggled and she chuckled.

"Anyway, you seem to be enjoying touching me."

I stopped abruptly and as usual my fist reacted automatically. She pushed me away hissing in pain.

"Nanaho san!"

"I'm sorry," I said. I regretted my stupid instinct. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes!"

I grimaced, smiling apologetically at her glare. "I didn't mean to hit, just reflex. Forgive me?" I stepped to her front. I lifted a hand and rubbed the top of her head gently. When she remained silent I lowered my back to look at her eyes. "Kuon?" The next second I was pushed back and stumbled down. She folded arms, grinning widely at me.

"Now you're forgiven."

"Well, let's say it's fair." She started to laugh. Despite my sore butts, I joined her laugh. She then held a hand out toward me. I looked at the hand before lifting gaze up to her. She smiled waiting. A thought, brilliant one, came to me. I took the hand but pulled her down instead. I just laugh at her squeal. However, it died as she started to slap my arm. "Ouch! Kuon, I'm sorry." I caught one of her hand but the other one landed over my upper arm. "Kuon!" I grabbed her free hand. She giggled and leaned against me. "Happy now?"

"Yup."

I rolled eyes playfully. It then came to me that I was holding her hands and she was leaning against me. I looked up slowly. Her gaze was down at our hands. Suddenly it turned awkward a little. "Sorry." I released her hands. She stood up first and once again held a hand out for me.

"Pull me down again and I will kick you, trust me."

Laughing at the threat I took her hand. This time I didn't pull her down. "Though, I doubt you can," I said.

"You wanna try?" Kuon asked with mischievous smile.

"Maybe no."

* * *

We were sitting comfortably before fire, talking about her family and childhood. "I couldn't imagine having six brothers, must be really fun."

"They're not better than sisters, trust me."

I laughed at her rolled-eyes. "Are you close to them?" She inhaled and brought knees up.

"Work got them most of the time. We didn't really have time together."

I had the information already about the Kinjo family. They worked to Jinguuji from generation to generations. "Me neither." I sighed and looked up at the starry sky. "I don't have sibling to spend time with."

"That's new too."

I smiled at the statement. "Is it just me or you're trying to dig my privacy?"

"Actually, I am."

I turned to her with an eyebrow up. "Seriously?"

"Nah, just kidding."

I scrunched face up playfully and she chuckled. "It's getting late." My phone had died, ran out of battery, so the only way to know time was from the position of moon. "Anyway, the sky is really beautiful. I like it."

"Me too."

We admired the magical view of moonlight reflection over dark sea for a moment before deciding to end the day. As usual we lay side by side. We had accustomed ourselves to sleep under open sky, also say goodnight before sleep. I stole a glance toward her, wondering if I should say it out. ' _This is embarrassing_ ' I thought to turn away but she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You can't sleep? Do you want me to hold you?"

I couldn't answer it immediately, too surprised. ' _How did she know what I'm thinking right now?_ '

"I'm sorry, it's alright if you don't…"

"Will you?" I quickly cut in. "It's getting chilly around dawn," I said. She pressed lips together but said nothing. I changed my position lying on side. I bit my lips as she shifted closer to me and put an arm over my stomach. Her jacket covered our bodies. At the closeness I didn't know what to say.

"Try to sleep," Nanaho said softly.

It seemed like she could read my mind. It made me smile. I shut eyes close, trying to sleep. Honestly I was surprised myself that I felt safe in her arms. The embarrassment was still in the air but slowly replaced by comfort.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An update for you. All mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Three days had passed since we got separated and came to this island. It surely worried me and not only the rescue hadn't come yet but also about Kanade, I never left her longer than class hour. However, I must admit the little feeling of enjoyment. And freedom. Now it confused me a little. I had chosen to stay for Kanade, but why I had this feeling of relief to be able to spend my own time. In this island.

I brought gaze up to look at Kuon and offered a smile when she lifted hand waving toward me. She was collecting our meal ingredients, leaving me with fire preparation. We had slept spooning last night, and as much as I wanted to ignore the fact but I couldn't. I knew she was frightened that was why I offered the consolation, but for my surprise it calmed me as well. Actually it was a shock since I never relied on someone before. Kanade had been my best and closest friend but it felt different with Kuon. I wondered what made it different. "This is confusing." I sighed, throwing the last wood. "This kind of feeling's never been in my department anyway."

"What feeling?"

I looked up when Kuon approached me. "Nothing," I said. She was holding crabs that bigger than my fist. "How did you get that?" I said in amazement.

"These?" She laid the crabs down. "Some technics I got from my father," she said in proud.

"Really?" I shook head and chuckled. "You surprised me more and more, Kuon." She turned to me with small smile and raised-eyebrow.

"Glad can impress someone."

I chuckled at her wriggling. "So you're trying to impress me?" I decided to tease. It wasn't every day I could have banter with Ginga Kuon.

She leaned closer and said, "Shouldn't you've realized it already now?"

I was rather stunned at her seductive smile. Her eyes looking right into mine got my tongue was another thing but what surprised me more was a skip of my heart beat. "Well, I, uh…" I cleared my throat, moved gaze aside crossing arms before chest but failed to compose a reply. When she kept staring at me I pushed body up. "Let's eat, I mean, cook, the crabs," I stammered nervously. ' _Calm down Nanaho_ ' I tried to put neutral face as she giggled.

* * *

I held breath as I kept head under water. After a couple of minutes I lifted head up and sucked in deep breath. Wiping water off of face I leaned back against rock behind me. I was having bath, in a spring for precisely. Unfortunately it wasn't hot spring but I was grateful nonetheless. A sigh unconsciously escaped from my mouth. I couldn't help wondering what would happen to me. Almost three years had passed since I entered Miyagami Academy which meant I was running out of time. "What should I do?"

I closed my eyes and let my thought engulfed me. Suddenly Nanaho's image flashed in. My lips curled up involuntarily, and at the same time I felt an unfamiliar feeling in my chest. These past days we had been spending time together, well like a vacation, and I must admit we were getting close. Closer than before. I knew she was a protective person. After all she devoted herself to Jinguuji family. No, not Jinguuji but Kanade. ' _Does she like Kanade?_ '

I leaned deeper as the thought hit me. I let out small chuckle at the thought. It never came to me that the thought of Nanaho has feeling toward Kanade would bug me. It would make sense. They were close, always together, care and trust each other. They had all the elements to be a couple. I breathed out a heavy sigh as suddenly I felt something rose inside me. ' _What is this?_ '

I shook my head, pushing away the thought. ' _You don't have time for having crush over someone_ ' I told myself. I decided to have some time in the spring. Actually I had nothing to do. I then fell asleep.

It was when something touched my cheek that awoke me. It was already dusk. However, a bird stood on the top of rock near my head froze me. I clenched jaw slightly and took a paper scroll from its leg. It then flew away. Instead of reading the paper I crunched it in my fist. I had no mood to read it. Another sigh escaped and I pushed body out from water. I took my dress, the only clothes I had now, and put it on.

I walked toward our tent, now we had shelter made from leaves. It was Nanaho who made it. "Where's Nanaho?" I look around but didn't see the red-haired girl. The sun had already set. I decided to make fire while waiting for Nanaho. Perhaps Nanaho was gathering edible plants, I thought. When the other girl didn't show up yet I started to get worried. "Where's she going?"

I took flashlight and left our tent. Apparently the girl didn't bring light with her. It just increased my curious. I decided to look around shore. "Nanaho san!" I called out. It was completely dark for the night was cloudy. I set light on. "Nanaho san!" Still no reply. "Where is she?" I got a bit panicked. "Nanaho san!" Lifting hands up I shouted her name. "Nanaho san, where are you?!"

I let out small hiss as I stepped on something sharp. "If she has another joke I swear I'd kick her ammpphh…"

Suddenly there was hand over my mouth.

"Ssh, be quiet."

I was startled but then recognized the voice. There was no one else in the island anyway. I pushed the hand off and spun around to face her. "Where have you been? You make me worried." She once again put a hand over my mouth. And again I pushed it off. "What's wrong with you?"

"Could you lower your voice? You'll scare them."

"Who? What are you talking about?" I said in confusion. Nanaho gave a smile, wriggling. Instead of answering the question. She took the flashlight from my hand and turned it off. "What are you doing?"

"Ssh, follow me."

Leaving me still in curious she pulled me with her. For the first time the fact of her holding my hand concerned me. I didn't have time to define my odd feeling as she suddenly stopped. Due to the darkness I didn't see her and bumped to her. "Ops, sorry…" The next second I got speechless.

In front of us there were many dot lights. Fireflies. It covered trees and bushes around us. "This is…this is wonderful." My voice came out in a whisper.

"Indeed," Nanaho replied.

"I never know they are here." I looked up at the moving lights over my head. There were hundreds of fireflies flying around us. "This is incredible." I turned to Nanaho. She gave a nod and smiled back at me.

"I was heading back when I saw them."

"And you thought to have it for yourself, didn't you?" I nudged her arm playfully. She let out a chuckle.

"Well, I was about to call you when I heard your loud voice. Seriously, everyone would get deaf from your scream."

"You left me alone there. Besides, it's only you and me here," I said back and licked my lips when I realized the word. "Well, you got me worried."

"I'm sorry."

Her apology brought my gaze back to her. The light from fireflies helped me to see her small smile. Suddenly I felt my face getting warm under her stare. And finally I realized she was still holding my hand and it made me blush deeper. However, for my disappointment, the next second she released my hand.

"Here."

I brought gaze back to her and saw her hands were up. I couldn't help a smile as I realized what she was keeping in her hands. Nanaho stepped closer to me and looked at my eyes. She gave a childlike grin before unclenching hands. Two fireflies flew out.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I couldn't breathe neither voice out a reply. ' _God, her smile is so beautiful_ ' My eyes glued to her smiling delightedly face. For how long I stared at her face I didn't know. Her hands over my shoulder finally broke my bubble but only to throw me into another heart-racing moment.

"Don't move. You got one on your head, oh now two."

I had no care for how many fireflies on my head. It was her hands on my shoulders and her attractive smile that filled my head at moment. She stepped closer to me and I felt my heart beat increased.

"You look beautiful, it's like you have a halo."

I used to hear the compliment but never before it got me. ' _What is this feeling? I can't breathe. I can't move my eyes away from her. Why?_ ' I didn't need long time for the realization. ' _Do I…am I…?_ '

"Kuon, hey. What's wrong?"

Her concerned voice broke my thought. I took a sharp intake of breath, moving gaze away. "No. I uh, I'm fine." I couldn't look at her eyes. If possible I wanted to run away. Just run. I felt tear slowly come to my eyes.

"You're lying."

I didn't expect she would notice it. "What are you talking about? I am…" Her palm touched my cheek caused me to look back at her. ' _Don't cry now_ ' I kept the mantra in my head. She surprised me by pulling me into her arms. "Nanaho…san?"

"You can call me Nanaho, you know. We've been friends for three years now." She put a hand over my head pushing it to lean on her shoulder. "Though I don't understand it myself, honestly, but I don't want to see your sad face."

"Nanaho." I dared to lift arms up and held her shirt. The word of friend stabbed me hard in the chest. With her arms around me I couldn't hold myself and leaned against her. Now I couldn't deny it anymore. The feeling that started to bloom inside me.

"Are you feeling better?"

Reluctantly I leaned off. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't bring gaze up to look at her eyes. "We should get back." When I was about to turn around she caught my wrist.

"Kuon." She paused for a moment. "I want you to know that we are your family."

I froze at the words. ' _I'm not even sure if I deserve that_ ' I forced a smile and nodded. She then released my hand and we headed back to our place. At the moment I hadn't no clue that she had already known about my identity.

* * *

"It doesn't look like going to stop." I sighed at the heavy rain. It had been raining since morning, and now was near dusk.

"Looks like it will be raining until tomorrow," Kuon replied.

I let out a growl, laid chin over knees. "I'm bored, sitting all day."

"No, you were _sleeping_ all day."

I crunched my face but then sighed, looking back at the sea. The waves got higher from the storm. "We better be prepared in case the storm hit this island."

"I thought so. I had everything inside survival kit bag."

I turned to her and smiled. "Always ready. Thanks." She returned the smile and we looked back at the sea. The fire I set was giving its best to stand against strong wind. "I wish could have my Pirotto cha…" I stopped abruptly and cleared my throat. However, it didn't go unheard by her. Kuon raised an eyebrow, lips curled up in a smirk.

"Did you miss your teddy?"

"Nope, I just…" She narrowed eyes. "What's the big deal? Everyone has something they fond of," I mumbled, pouting. She giggled and put an arm over my shoulders.

"You're so cute."

My blood rushed to face. I pushed the arm off in annoyance. "Shut up." She laughed instead. "Yeah, keep laughing. Once we're back to Miyagami Academy I'm going to sneak into your room and find something about you."

"Why do have to sneak in? I'll let you in," Kuon said with a wink.

The playful gesture caught me for a moment. Adding to that, wind swept off the light leaving us completely in darkness. The next moment it lightened and thundered. My nightmare started. "AHHHH!" I squealed, unconsciously. It lightened again. I put palms over ears, crouching in fear.

My heart still raced inside that I didn't realize a pair of arms around me. It was when she tightened the hold that I finally lowered my hands.

"You'll be fine. It's just a storm, and I'm here with you."

I was relieved, embarrassed, and confused. This was the first time someone held me during storm. And the person was Kuon. Quickly I dropped gaze down, blushed already. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everyone has fear, no exception."

I sensed something in her word but kept silent. "Can we…" I bit my lips, pausing for a moment. "Can we stay like this for a while?" My first plea to someone. I felt her nodding head.

"Not a problem."

"Thank you." I knew she must have thought me childish but she didn't tease me. She once again shook head.

"You had helped me too. Now is my turn."

I closed my eyes and let her hold me. Moment later we decided to sleep. The storm seemed won't stop any soon. This time I was the small spoon. It felt strange since I had always been the strong one. However, for the first time, in my seventeen years life, I let someone hold me.

This little misfortune of getting separated and ended up in a desert island had changed something in me. I had noticed that. My thought was disrupted when she pulled me closer. Another time I would have nosebleed at the thought of her chest against my back. It didn't take long until I fell asleep, peacefully.

...

I was awakened by morning sunrays. I fluttered eyes open. The first thing I saw was a pair of deep brown eyes. It was so deep that it could absorb me inside. Apparently Kuon was awake. I should lean back but my body remained unmoved. Our faces were close, way too close that I could count her eyelashes. I never noticed her beautiful orbs before. I chuckled inwardly. She was one of the most popular girls in the Academy. "Hey, you're…"

"Can I ask something?" Kuon cut in.

"Sure." I was confused at her serious tone but answered nonetheless. She looked hesitated. I could see it in her eyes. It made me wonder what she wanted to ask.

"Do you like president Kanade?"

I was taken aback at the question that I couldn't reply immediately. ' _What's she asking about? Do I like Kanade?_ ' The answer was obvious. I liked Kanade. She was my best friend, my closest friend. It then hit me. ' _Did she ask if I love Kanade?_ '

At the realization my eyes went wide. ' _She's my best friend, for goodness' sake, but_ _...d_ o _I?_ ' Before I could have time for finding out my true feeling she took my jaw. My eyes went wider as I felt her lips touched mine.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, thank you for coming. Hope you will like this one.**

 **I don't own these girls, and all mistakes belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and realized morning had come. The first thing that caught my eyes was red hair. Nanaho's. I then remembered that we had slept spooning through the storm. I was grateful that the storm had passed the island but it was slightly chilly. I then moved gaze back to the other girl. Nanaho was still asleep, peacefully. My lips curled up a little as I stared at her face. As I wandered my gaze over her face I felt something inside. I had looked at her face for almost three years but for the first time I wanted to touch the smooth skin of her.

' _No, you shouldn't have this feeling_ ' My mind reminded me again. I shut eyes close, trying to erase the feeling. ' _Why did it have to happen this way? Why now?_ ' I asked myself, starting to regret my fate. When I entered Miyagami Academy I only had one purpose. Find out what Jinguuji Kanade's power was. I had to. It was a lucky that the president accepted my application without any suspicion and put me in Best Student Council. It gave me advantage to find Kanade's secret. However, there was one thing that out of my expectation. Friendship. Somewhere during my school life in Miyagami Academy, I started to become part of them. Part of Best Student Council family. Although I had a reminder in my room which was a photo of me with the man from organization I worked to, but the genuine friendship started to pull me into their side. And now I found myself falling for the girl in my arms.

' _What should I do?_ ' I felt tear in my eyes but I fought it back. Being forced to leave everyone I cared behind made me long for a place where I could fit in. Someone whom I could lean and rely on. ' _Just for once_ ' Suddenly a thought came to me. I didn't know if Nanaho could return my feeling. The thought made my chest tightened a little.

I forced eyes open. It was when Nanaho's eyes fluttered open. ' _What should I do?_ ' Her eyes were unfocused for a moment before staring into mine. I could feel those bright brown eyes penetrated into my soul. I felt afraid, afraid that she would see the dark side of mine. But in the same time I wanted to feel the warmth that radiated through those eyes. It might sound lame but I wanted to stare at those eyes forever. It tore me apart but I tried to keep my composure. I made my mind up and I asked her if she had romantic feeling for Kanade. I watched as her eyes widened a little, she was surprised at the question. Her silence answered my question.

My hand moved involuntarily up and took her jaw. And without realizing it I moved closer toward her. I didn't know what had happened to me but right now I just wanted her to know my feeling. ' _It's alright, even if I can't have you_ ' My lips finally touched her.

* * *

I never felt someone's lips over mine. Well, because I never done a kiss before. It surprised me, not freaked but surprised that it was Ginga Kuon's. Never in million years had I thought to have her kiss my lips. I could feel my body getting warm from the rush of blood despite of my frozen brain. I couldn't pull away. Something in those eyes caught me. Was that fear or…sadness? I wondered. Before I could do something she closed her eyes and pulled away. She avoided my eyes, looked embarrassed.

"I…I'm sorry, I…"

I could only watch as she stood to feet and ran away. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. My heart was beating fast inside my chest. ' _Did she…we just…oh my goodness!_ Finally I could free myself out. I brought hands up to my agape mouth. Eyes widened and heart thumped still. ' _I just got a kiss. My first kiss!_ '

I started to blush furiously at the thought. ' _And it was Kuon! Oh dear lord, I had kiss with…_ ' I covered my face with palms getting more embarrassed. ' _Wait, Kuon…_ ' Finally I remembered the other girl. I pushed my embarrassment aside and sat up. "Kuon,"

I wanted to run after her but something held me back. The sudden kiss surely confused me but her eyes worried me. It was just a moment but I had seen it. The sadness and fear. ' _What are you afraid of, Kuon? What makes you sad?_ ' I couldn't help wondering.

I then remembered her question. "Why did she ask me that question?" I knitted my brows, racking my brain. But then gave up. "I hate this kind of stuff." I scratched my skull in frustration and sighed. "What should I do now?"

* * *

Tears kept rolling down my cheeks as I leaned against tree trunk. ' _Stupid. Idiot. What have you done? Now you'd ruined your friendship, everything between you and her_ ' I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. I shouldn't let my feeling win. I shouldn't listen to my heart.

After a moment I wiped the remained tears. "There was no use crying for spilt milk." I took deep breath to composure myself. "I owe her an apology." Nanaho must be confused at the sudden kiss. "Perhaps I should prepare in case she kick me away." I then decided to walk around because right now I didn't have courage to show up in front of her. Too embarrassed.

Without destination in mind I just wandered inside forest. Lost in my thought I didn't see my way and stumbled over tree root. Failing to balance my body I fell on to ground. I let out a cry of pain as my knees hit the hard ground but luckily I didn't have any injury. I brushed dirt off my palms but then my eyes caught something up on a tree before me.

"A tree house?"

I pushed body up and approached the big tree. No wonder we never noticed the house since it was covered by thick branches. It seemed old. ' _Does it mean there was someone here before?_ ' Still in curious I walked round the tree looking for ladder or stairs. There must be something to use for climbing up. As I thought there were boards placed on tree trunk toward the house. It put my adventure gear on. I touched the boards to make sure it was safe before climbing up.

* * *

"Where's she going? This is too long for a bath." I was pacing near our tent. After Kuon left I went to check on our fish but unfortunately I couldn't find any. I blamed last night storm. I decided to wait in our tent but she didn't return and I started to get worried. "Wait, did she leave me?" I slapped my head. "Even if she wants to she can't leave this island." My shoulders slumped at the thought and I sat down. "It's almost a week. Kanade, what takes you so long?" I said to the sea before me. However, it was a gentle breeze I got for my question. ' _Did something happen in Miyagami Academy?_ ' I wanted to punch something to release my anxiety. Then that was what I did. I punched the sandy ground beside me. However, the next moment a pain ran up my arm. "Itteee!" Apparently there was small rock and I didn't realize that. "My hand." I rubbed my hand while hissing in pain. But it vanished as my mind drifted back to Kuon. "Kuon, where are you?"

I spent lunch only by myself. I had mushrooms I found nearby. When dusk approached and the girl still hadn't come back I couldn't wait anymore. I took flashlight, put small knife in my belt before heading forest. "Kuon!" I started to call.

I checked 'bathroom' first but she wasn't there. "Kuon, where are you!?" I left the spring and headed further into forest. "Kuon! Answer me please!" However, there was no reply from the girl. "Kuon!"

I let out a sigh of frustration when I arrived at the other side of the island. "Where the hell are you?" My worry finally turned to panic as I saw the sun moving down. Turning on heel I started to run back into forest.

"Kuon! Answer me please!" The panic caused my chest tightened. ' _Did something happen to her?_ ' I felt my chest tightened more at the thought. "Kuon, where are you!?" I never felt this panicked before. "Kuon!" It turned dim inside forest. I was too panicked that I stumbled and fell. I cried in pain as my ankle sprained. "Damnit," Curshing I pushed body up. "Kuon,"

I couldn't worry about my injured leg. I had to find her. To make sure she was fine. I forced my feet to run but only increased the pain. Dusk had approached and I still couldn't find her, adding to that I hurt my ankle. I felt tired already. "Kuon, where are you?" I leaned against tree for a rest, wiping sweat off. "What should I do if something happen to you?" I felt tear in my eyes. My legs went limp at sudden. "Kuon, answer me please." It came out weakly. I wiped the unshed tears and palmed face.

"Nanaho san,"

I never thought that hearing her voice could relieve me. "Kuon!" I forced body up looking around for her, but couldn't see her anywhere. "Kuon, where are you?"

"I'm here, Nanaho."

"Where?" I leaned off from the tree and finally lifted my gaze. I was surprised to find her up on the tree. A tree house for precisely. "What are you doing up there?" She gave me small smile and it felt like my anxiety just flew away.

"Come up here."

She pointed toward the other side. I walked around and found a stairs up to the house. I ignored my pain and climbed up. The tree was quite tall and honestly I was afraid a little, but right now I wanted nothing but met her. I gripped wooden board while pushing body up. Finally I reached a hole in the house floor, a door. Suddenly there was hand.

"Take my hand."

* * *

She took my hand and I pulled her up. I reached for her arm helping her to stand on feet. "How did you…" A fist stopped me and the next second a yell followed.

"What on earth were you thinking!? Goodness' sake Kuon, you got me worried sick!"

Rubbing my poor head, this time I didn't dare to protest, I offered sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried." I felt guilty more when I saw her concerned eyes. I cast gaze down. "I thought to walk around, and found this house." I rubbed my palm, still keeping gaze down.

"I called your name."

"I fell asleep." Actually after cried, but I kept the detail. "I…was embarrassed." This time she surprised me by pulling me into hug.

"I thought something happened to you." Nanaho paused for a moment and continued. "Please don't do it again. I only have you here."

I couldn't help a smile and leaned against the taller girl. I lifted my hands up, hugging back. "I'm sorry for making you worried." I inhaled before said, "And for the kiss too." Nanaho didn't reply that I wondered if she was still angry about the kiss. "Please forget…"

"The sunset is beautiful from here."

The unexpected reply confused me. I leaned off a little and looked up at her. She gave smile and turned gaze aside. I followed her gaze, looking through window. The view was flawless with warm orange light colored the sky and its reflection on the sea water. "Yes, it is."

"You got nice place here."

I smiled a little and took the cue. I stepped back to put distance but she took my hand. I was surprised by the gesture. It took me a moment to compose myself. "Nanaho?" She didn't turn to me, still keeping gaze ahead.

"I'm not good at this stuff, you know, this _stuff_." Nanaho paused. "I don't know why but you looked sad earlier. If it could make you feel better I…" She cleared throat. "I don't mind."

Tear once again welled up but I swallowed it back. I forgot that she could read me, see my sadness. And now she was telling me that she didn't mind. Indeed it didn't reveal her true feeling but it made me happy nonetheless. She was concerned about me and it was enough. I didn't want to push her. I turned gaze aside and quickly dried eyes. I looked back at her in time when she turned to me.

"How about we move in here? It's better than outside. It looks old but I think strong enough. Just need that window fixed."

I followed her nod and saw broken window at the other side. The house was indeed useful, although it only had one room. "I thought so." I smiled when she looked back at me.

"Maybe later? I want to see the sunset first."

"I think outside is better." She knitted her brows in confusion and I chuckled nodding. I pulled her toward window. She kept the confused look as I climbed the window. After I put my feet safely over veranda I held a hand out toward her.

"Is it okay?" Nanaho eyed the veranda. "What if it breaks and we fall. It's quite tall here."

I couldn't help a giggle seeing her worried face. "Yes it is but don't worry. Had tried it." I gave nod assuring her and finally she took my hand. I quickly caught her arm to steady her as she stepped outside. She grabbed my waist holding me. It made me blush a little. Fortunately she didn't notice it. "Didn't know you're acrophobia." I decided to tease.

"I'm not, usually," Nanaho said while glancing down but then moved gaze up. "But please don't leave me."

I giggled and sighed in relief as we safely seated down. I stole a glance and saw her relieved face. She was still holding my waist but I wouldn't complain. "It's better here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right. I like it. I could kiss whoever made this house."

I giggled and looked back at the sunset before us. Her hand was still holding my waist and it made me smile wider.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, until next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own these lovely ladies, just mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 7

As night fell we decided to move inside the house. A candle was the only light we had, but it was enough. I bit my bottom lip, looked at the girl before me. "Uh, you don't have to, you know." I was glad the dim room hid my nervousness. Although I was happy to get free massage from her but embarrassed a little. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Kuon glanced up at me, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry, because of me you got injured."

She squeezed the flesh around my ankle and I inhaled at the touch. "It's…it's okay, not your fault. Besides, I should be more careful." I moved gaze aside, rubbing the back of my neck. I still felt her gaze. "Anyway, this place is really nice. If we'd found it earlier we wouldn't have to stay under open sky."

"At least, we have a shelter now, our house."

"Our house?" The word and her wriggled brows made me smile, shaking head. "Now, we're what? A couple?" As soon as it left my mouth I slapped head mentally. "I mean not…that couple, like couple, but," I moved head aside so I could curse my stupid mouth. "Just…forget what I say."

"Why, am I not qualified as a partner?"

It brought my gaze back to her. "No, I didn't mean…" Her giggle made me realize that she was teasing me. I lifted my fist but unfortunately couldn't reach her for my stretched leg before me.

"It means I have qualification then," Kuon said with eyebrow up, smiling.

"I didn't say that. Don't flatter yourself," I replied and she giggled. She then trailed hand over my leg, inhaling.

"If…" Kuon cast gaze down, biting bottom lips.

She seemed hesitated for a moment and it confused me. "If?"

"If someone, and…that someone is a girl, confesses her feeling to you…" Another pause. "What are you gonna do?"

I was surprised at the question that I held my breath for moment. ' _A girl confesses her feeling to me?_ ' I took in a deep breath. ' _Did she mean…?_ '

"I'm sorry. Just got this silly question at sudden," Kuon said, smiling shyly.

Kuon was smiling _shyly_. Shy. It wasn't a word to describe Ginga Kuon. When she shook head, was about to stand up I quickly grabbed her arm. There was something in those eyes that caught my tongue, and at the same time I felt pain. I wondered why.

"You surely will reject the girl, won't you? Of course, you're not…" Kuon shook head, letting out a chuckle. Or she tried. "I'm sorry, let's…"

"Don't." Finally I could make a word out. "Don't apologize," I said. I didn't know why but the apology hurt me a little. When she tried to pull arm off I tightened my hold, locking eyes to her. "You're hiding something from me." She lowered her gaze. I folded my leg and moved to kneel before her. "Kuon?" She kept gaze down. "Talk to me."

"I…"

I got more confused to see her teary eyes. "Kuon, what…"

"I like you."

My heart skipped a beat at the words. This time I wanted to avert those eyes, but couldn't. She looked into my eyes, revealing herself. Her feeling.

* * *

I decided to tell the truth. My true feeling. I knew it might ruin our friendship, everything. But I couldn't hold it anymore. Seeing her concern about my being increased the feeling. It might just concern of a friend, she was Nanaho after all. "You may think it's gross, since we're both…girl." I looked down at her hand on my arm. "Honestly, I don't know why, or since when I have this…this feeling." I paused for a breath. "I always admire you. You're not just beautiful, perhaps you don't like this compliment but it's true." I looked up at her. She remained silent but perplexed for sure. I brought gaze down again. "When you hold me I feel safe. Something I never felt for these past years." I fought back tears but failed. "And your presence…" I sniffed. "It isn't a friend anymore." I lifted my other hand to wipe the tear but another slowly made its way out. "You don't have to answer my feeling, it's alright. But I wish we could still be friend." I offered a smile but it vanished as her hand touched my cheek. I felt as it wiped the tear away.

"Firstly, I won't think you as a weirdo, never." Nanaho gave small smile. "Secondly, you'll never lose this friendship,"

I couldn't help crying more when she released my arm and cupped my cheeks. "Nanaho,"

"I'm not good at this stuff." Nanaho paused for a moment. "Can you give me time?"

The answer was enough to me, although it didn't relieve me. But at least she didn't push me away. I offered a smile and nodded. She returned the smile, wiping my tears. "I'm sorry."

"I think we better sleep," Nanaho said, pushing body up.

I dried my eyes before helping her with our 'bed'. We had all equipment in the house, Nanaho had brought it. I made mental note to pick leaves for our bed tomorrow. For tonight we had garbage bag covered the wooden floor. After set the 'bed' we lay down.

The candle was off but moonlight through window lit the room. I stole a glance toward Nanaho and saw her opened eyes. Suddenly she turned her head.

"Good night."

"Good night," I replied. I was glad that I could reveal my feeling, but what made me sad a little was the small distance between us. I missed her hug. The thought made me smile a little. I turned to lie on side facing wall and closed my eyes.

* * *

My brain refused to shut close, as much as I wanted it to be. I couldn't sleep as Kuon's confession kept replaying in my head. ' _That's why she asked if I like Kanade. Because she likes me_ ' I let out small breath. ' _How about my feeling? Do I like her?_ ' Usually I would freak at the thought, but oddly I didn't. ' _Does it mean I like her?_ ' I moved my gaze to look at the sleeping girl beside me. I wanted to reject the idea but oddly, again, I didn't. Perhaps I had it deep down inside me, yet never realized it. Now thinking about it she was different. From the first time since she entered Miyagami Academy. The reason was simple: her background. I didn't trust her at first, and it made me kept an eye at her, but then somewhere during our school life and duties I started to look at her. Really looked at her.

After we came to this island I got to see another side of her. I had seen the sadness, fear, and anxiety which I believed she had always tried to hide from other people all this time. She was the first person beside Kanade who could make me worried, and concerned me. And now she revealed her feeling, and honestly I was happy. I must admit it. Even now my heart still beat faster than usual as I recalled her confession. Also the kiss. Yes, it surprised me, but I couldn't say it didn't please me either.

As I looked at her slim back I wanted to reach her, to hold her. Perhaps it was a crazy thought, but I felt it right now. I liked to hold her in my arms, although it was embarrassing at first. Also, I liked her scent, her giggle, and her smile. ' _You like her_ ' My mind stated. ' _Maybe I do_ ' My lips curled up as finally I admitted it. However, another thought hit me.

' _How about Kanade? I had promised her to stand on her side, always_ ' I moved gaze back to ceiling, sighing. It never occurred to me that someday I would love someone. When I made the decision I didn't count it. ' _What should I do?_ ' Surely I wouldn't break my promise. I had decided to give my life to protect Kanade, and I wouldn't take back my word. But now…

My inner battle kept me awake through the night. Even until dawn approaching I couldn't shut my eyes close.

...

"Diving?" I stretched an arm out, pointing toward sea. "In the sea?"

"It has to be in the sea, yes," Kuon said pointedly. "It's okay, you can wait here."

"No, I'm going with you." When she raised an eyebrow of doubt I said, "I know how to dive. Well, it's been a while actually, but I did it before. So, I'm coming too. Besides, what if something happens to you?" Clearing throat I folded arms before chest. "I mean, if something happens inside water, nobody can help you." I moved gaze aside as she smiled. "Just in case,"

"If you say so. Let's go then," Kuon said, starting to undress.

I kept standing still, trying not to look at her. I forgot one thing: I had to take off my clothes.

"Are you coming?"

I turned gaze to her but then moved it aside quickly when I saw her only in underwear. "Uh, yeah, coming. You, uh , can go first, I'll catch up," I stammered, still holding gaze aside.

"All right then. But, vice-president, you better take your clothes off."

"I know," I replied and caught her small grin. Kuon gave a wriggle before heading water. Sighing, I started to take my clothes off. We had swimming class together indeed, but we wore swimming suits not only bras and panties. My eyes went wider when I realized something. I wore Hello Kitty now. I palmed head and groaned. ' _This is gonna be embarrassing_ ' Unfortunately, I had no other choice.

After put clothes together with Kuon's I headed water. It had been a while since I dived. I loved to see lives under water. And I was amazed by the sight around me. Many colorful fishes, small and big, swam around me. I spotted Kuon down a bit far from me. At the need of oxygen I pushed head out of water. After a huge breath I dipped into the water. I moved hands and legs to push my body deeper. I approached her. She gave smile and pointed toward coral reefs below us. I followed her, moving toward the reefs.

My eyes went wide as a blowfish popped head out of the reefs. Two other blowfishes swam before us. I turned to Kuon and she smiled. I knitted my brows when she gave a finger pointing toward me. ' _It's like me?_ ' I pointed toward the blowfish before bringing my finger to my face. She nodded, pressing lips together. ' _No way_ ' I shook head, pouting. She just nodded, grinning. We then headed surface for oxygen. As soon as my head was out of water, I sucked in deep breath.

"You're not bad," Kuon teased.

"Told you." I beamed, tilting head aside to remove water from my ears.

"Nice panty, by the way. Never know you like Kitty too."

I thought to say back but held my tongue. "I know it's childish." I wiped water off of face.

"But, it's cute. You are cute actually."

"Kuon." I started to blush under her gaze. The girl just giggled.

"Let's take a look for a while. And perhaps we can grab something for today."

I nodded and we dived in. Since we didn't have diving equipment we couldn't go deeper, still I was amazed by the coral reefs and fishes. I was grateful we didn't meet jellyfishes. It seemed that Kuon was really good at diving, her body moved smoothly under water, and she could hold breath longer than me. She turned to look at me and beckoned me to come closer. I pushed arms down to move forth. I approached her and saw crabs walking on the sea floor. ' _That's good for lunch_ ' I tried to tell her with pointing at the crabs and then my mouth.

' _You first_ ' Kuon said with extending a hand out toward the crabs.

' _Why me?_ ' I knitted brows. She just smiled, lifting hands up, shaking head. I rolled my eyes and she put a hand over mouth to hold her laugh. I was about to approach the crabs but unfortunately they hid under reefs. Kuon's hand on my arm brought my gaze back to her. She pulled me with her toward another side. She suddenly stopped and swam down toward big reef with white polyps moving side to side. She turned around and looked up at me, calling me down with her hand. I moved down and stopped before her. ' _What's that?_ ' I asked with a nod.

' _Just see_ ' Kuon pointed toward the reefs.

I was surprised, and amazed as a clownfish swam out from the polyps. My jaw dropped down a little in amazement, but I quickly pulled it up. Kuon looked at me and smiled. I put a thumb and we watched the clownfish. Soon another clownfish, more big, approached us. The fishes and the coral reefs were surely beautiful but right now my gaze glued to the other girl. Kuon's blonde hair spread out moving with the sea calm wave, her slim arms and legs balancing her slender body. She really looked beautiful. Her lips were curled up as she watched the clownfish. I couldn't help staring at her. It was when I felt something touching my leg that I could finally move gaze away. But my eyes widened in horror as I found a snake around my left leg.

I didn't bother to keep my mouth close as I got panicked. Quickly I tried to push body up but couldn't, too panicked. I felt water went through my mouth and I started to cough. I couldn't breathe. Just when I thought I would die I felt a hand gripping my arm.

* * *

I was confused to see Nanaho struggling. I then noticed a black bars animal moved away from her. I quickly grabbed her, afraid if the snake had left a bite. I noticed that she was starting to drink the water. I put an arm over her chest and pulled her up with me. "It's okay, Nanaho. Are you alright?" She tried to breathe between her cough. I was relieved to see her still breathing. "Nanaho?" She gave a nod, eyes were red. I pulled her, swimming toward shore.

"Are you okay? Did it bite you?" I helped her to walk. Once we were out of the water, she slumped onto ground. I started to look for any injury on her legs.

"No, I think no," Nanaho said and once again coughed. "I was just startled. Damnit, I hate snakes."

I couldn't help a chuckle. "So, the cool Kinjo Nanaho was afraid of snakes? So girly," I said. She looked like wanted to say back but sighed instead. "Sorry, just surprised."

"Yeah, I hate crawling things." Nanaho grunted.

I pressed lips together to hold a smile, but she caught it. And the next second she threw arm around me, trying to pin me down. "Nanaho!" When she released me I pushed her shoulder.

"That's for teasing me."

I stuck tongue out and laughed. But she once again grabbed me and this time succeeded to bring me down. We fell onto ground. I couldn't help a laugh as she hissed in pain, apparently hit her knee on something. "I'm sorry." She looked down at me in annoyance. We then realized our position: she was straddling my lap. I inhaled, bringing gaze up slowly to look at her. I could notice she was holding breath as well. Although I wanted to tease her for blushing but I held my tongue. "But, thank goodness you don't have any injury." I placed a hand on her upper arm. "You got me worried, I though you'll sink down there."

Nanaho gave sheepish smile. "Thank you Kuon, for saving my life."

I looked down at her hand over mine. I brought gaze up and nodded, trying not to blush. I was glad when she broke the silence.

"I'm getting hungry."

"You're right, let's get something to eat."

"But I won't go down there again," Nanaho stated and sat up.

I chuckled at her unamused face. "Alright, leave it to me." She helped me to stand to feet. We decided to return to the house since I would need my spear. "Are you sure, you don't have any injury?" I couldn't help asking.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying."

Her smile made me blush a little, not to mention her bare chest. She looked shyly also and quickly put shirt on. I moved gaze away, letting out a mumble.

* * *

I was waiting for Kuon as she had her bath time. We had splendid dinner tonight, thanks to her. I checked on the grilled fish. I then sat back upon a rock, looking around me. Slowly I got used to this survival living thing, now with our new 'house'. I smiled at the word. I inhaled as a thought came into me. After Kuon's confession yesterday, I had been thinking for what I would answer her. I was torn between my feelings. Yes, I had two. I knew that I cared about Kuon, maybe more than just care, I _loved_ her. But there was my promise to Kanade. I couldn't decide if it would be right. I just worried if I accepted her feeling and I couldn't focus on my promise. It meant there would be two persons who needed my presence, my care. And I didn't want to disappoint each of them.

' _What should I do?_ '

A sudden move on my right got me alarmed. I was relieved that it was just a bird. But something caught my eyes. There was paper tied on its leg. I realized it immediately. A messenger bird.

I left my seat, approaching the bird. It didn't fly away, waiting for me. I took the paper. Done with its duty it then flew away. Still in perplexity, I unfolded the paper. My eyes went wide in surprise. My jaw tightened as anger rose inside me. I looked up and closed my fist, paying no mind with the paper inside.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading this story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally could give you an update. Sorry for my late update.**

 **Again, I don't own these lovely girls, only mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 8

' _Kuon,_ '

I tightened my clenched fist. ' _How could you? How could you?_ ' I shouldn't be surprised since I had known it from the start. That was the reason I kept watching on her.

I took a deep breath but it couldn't ease the pain in my chest. My anger finally reached the verge. I pushed body up. Just when I was about to leave, she came up. She looked fresh after bath.

"Sorry to make you waited. I really missed shower, seriously…"

I walked hastily and grabbed her shoulders. She looked perplexed as I held her against tree.

"Nanaho, what is it?"

"How could you?" I said between my greeted teeth. "Is everything written here true?" I showed her the paper. Her eyes widened when she saw it. I pulled her closer. "Is it true?" I asked again. She looked aside, keeping mouth close. I tried to hold my anger but her silence finally pushed it out. "Answer me damnit!" I shouted on her face.

"Yes, it is," she said and finally looked at my eyes.

I was taken aback at her calm voice. "Y-you…" My arms fell back to my side. "Why?" It came out in a whisper. For the first time I couldn't read her eyes. She then walked past me.

* * *

I knew she would know it eventually but I didn't expect it this soon. Now after I just realized my feeling. I wanted to blame the organization yet couldn't, completely.

"I didn't expect you to find out this way," I said after a moment of silence. I kept gaze ahead while Nanaho was still standing behind me. "I won't give any excuse. Whatever written on the paper is true. I work for them."

"My purpose is to find president Kanade's power. It was the reason I entered Miyagami Academy, nothing more nothing less," I said and let out a small chuckle despite my tightened throat. "You shouldn't give me the chance. You shouldn't trust me." I took a deep breath in. "I'm really sorry for saying this, but I never belong to Best Student Council family."

"You're lying,"

"Whatever I did as Council member was merely because of my duty,"

"It isn't true," Nanaho said, louder this time.

I clenched fists, trying to hold tears at bay. "That's really funny. You all just trust me, put me inside your circle. Although in fact, I never thought you all as my own."

"That's a lie!"

I was startled when she grabbed my arm, pulling me around. Her eyes were red. I could see anger in them. "Whatever makes you think that?" I held chin up.

"Because I know you. I have seen you every day," she said. "We've been working together for almost three years. During duties, or classes, you're happy. You care for other members. I could see it."

It became hard to look at those brown eyes. My throat tightened more. "That's not true."

"Not true?" she asked. "You stayed all night when Mayuri hooked up with that stupid guy. You searched anything about him, and before you ask Seina san told me."

"That's…" I started but she cut me off.

"The last summer, you offered to replace landlady when she went to Kaori's house because she got sick."

"I had no choice. Someone has to replace her. It's only me, you or Seina san. But we can't ask Seina san, and you are out of option," I said pointedly. She tightened her grip on my arm. "Whatever you have in your mind about me was wrong." She kept looking at me.

"Then how about when Rino almost got kicked out from Best Student Council because of her grade? No one knew but _you_ had taught her secretly. You even asked Kanade to make new rule so Rino could still become Council member. Kanade told me."

"I…" I couldn't make any excuse for that.

"If I'm wrong and you didn't care about us, even in the slightest, then tell me. Tell me the reason why you stand for Rino. You can't, can you?"

I clenched my jaws, looking back at her. "You want to know the reason? All right then," I yanked arm off, leaning closer. I could feel her breath on my skin. "I did because I need to make good impression." She dropped her jaw slightly, surprised. "As I told you now, I need to know Kanade president's power. We all know how important Rino is to president Kanade,"

"You're lying!"

"That's the reason I helped her! Face it!" I shouted back. "I don't care about her or anyone else!"

"Stop it Kuon! Stop lying!"

"That's the truth! I've been fooling you these three years!" My body trembled with anger. She grabbed my shoulders but I took her arms, throwing her down on the ground. I put an elbow over her neck before she could tackle me down. "I'm not your family," I said. She stopped struggling, releasing my shouders.

"Kanade was wrong about you," she said softly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused a little. When she kept staring at me, I realized it. "Kanade san…she…"

"She knew it, your real identity. Who do you think she is? She is Jinguuji Kanade."

"But she…" I trailed off, too shocked at the revelation.

"Let you in. Not only in the Academy, but also Best Student Council."

I shut eyes close. Tears slowly welled up as everything suddenly turned upside down. Nanaho took the chance and the next moment I was pinned against ground.

"But you betrayed her!" she shouted angrily. "You aren't worth her trust!"

A tear fell from the corner of my eye. I wanted to look away but couldn't. Those brown eyes were like a sharp knife.

"What makes you work for them? Is it money? How much did they pay you?"

Before I could control it, my hand moved automatically. I slapped her cheek. I greeted my teeth as anger once again consumed me. "Don't ever say that to me. You know nothing about me!"

I took her shoulders and pushed her aside. Usually no one could free themselves from Nanaho's strong grip. "You say I'm happy? How could I? When I lost my everything." I tried to hold back tear but failed. "I don't care about president Kanade's power or Jinguuji's power or anything." My voice trembled. "I just want a normal life with my family, only that." I let her still on ground and ran away.

The forest was dark. I didn't bother to let out a cry when branch hit my face. I kept running with no destination. I just wanted to run, and cry the pain out.

It was unfair. I couldn't have my own life. I had to live in fear. Fear that they would destroy my family. And now I couldn't have the person I love; because I was an enemy.

I stumbled over something and fell onto ground. I felt pain from my knees but it wasn't worth the one in my chest. A sob escaped from my mouth. Soon another followed. It then came out unstoppably.

* * *

After a deep breath to compose myself, I sat over ground. I threw the paper into fire. I was still mad, and disappointed. I knew the fact that she worked for the organization. That was why I didn't agree she become student of Miyagami Academy back then. Still, it hurt to be reminded that she was an enemy.

"Why, Kuon? Why has it to be you, of all people?" I rubbed my face. I then recalled what Kuon had said earlier. ' _She's forced to enter Miyagami Academy. They forced her'_ I rubbed my eyes. It never came to me that Kuon has been struggling these three years, perhaps more.

"It's the reason you keep her in Academy, isn't it Kanade?" A drop of tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at flames. "You want to help her to be free, just like you did to me. You want to give her another chance." Another tear out. "And I never realized it."

I palmed my face, starting to cry. I really wished Kanade was here with me because she could tell me what to do. I couldn't let them bring Kanade down but I didn't want to lose Kuon as well.

"Kanade, what should I do?"

Tears kept running down my face. It had been years since I shed a tear.

A sudden roar pushed away the sadness. There was flash of light.

"Not again."

I took our untouched meal and cringed as it thundered. Apparently there would be a storm coming. After extinguishing the fire, I decided to get up to the house. The sound of thunder became frequent. I put foot on the stairs step but then stopped.

' _Kuon_ '

She was out there. Alone.

I let out a scream as it lightened. Trees and branches swung as hard wind blew on. I then heard sounds coming.

Rain.

The storm brought torrential rain. Soon, I could only hear sound of thunder and blast of wind. I needed to find Kuon.

I didn't bother to worry about the fishes and hurriedly climbed up. I looked for flashlight. "Ouch!" I cried as my head hit wall. "Damn, where's it?"

I stretched hands out, reaching for survival kit bag. After a moment I found it. I threw everything out. Since it was dark, I used hands to find the flashlight. It once again thundered and I screamed.

"Damnit!" I couldn't help the curse, getting frustrated.

Finally I found it. Wasting no time, I turned it on and climbed down. I ran through the storm while calling her name. "Kuon! Kuon!"

Sound of wind beat my voice. I shouted louder. "KUON!"

My clothes got soaked immediately under the heavy rain. "KUON!" I had to stop when it lightened. I really feared light and thunder. But I needed to move on. I needed to find Kuon. "Please stop,"

I put hands over my ears, bending down. My heart pumped fast inside my chest, either from fear or worry. "I said STOP!"

' _You'll be fine. It's just a storm, and I'm here with you_ '

Someone had said that to me before. ' _Kuon_ '

It wasn't the time to be scared. ' _You can do this, Nanaho. It's just a storm. She needs you. Right now Kuon needs you_ ' I encouraged myself. "Kuon needs me."

I straightened up and walked on. It lightened again but I kept moving. "KUON!"

* * *

The heavy rain hit my face, making it hard to breathe. But I paid no mind. My legs went limp and now I was sitting over ground. At least I was glad that the storm hid my sobs, and the rain wiped my tears.

There was nothing to hold. I had lost everything. My family. My freedom. Friends. And my first love.

"WHY ME!?" I screamed against the hard blown wind. "IT'S UNFAIR!"

I gripped the sands in my fists, crying the pain out. "I just want my freedom. Why couldn't I have it? This is unfair." Sadly, it was only sound of angry wind that I got. "I truly was happy to be part of them…I don't want to lose them, I…" My throat chocked by sobs. "…I don't want to lose her."

"You'll never lose me. I told you before, didn't I?"

Despite the loud storm, I could hear her voice. I jerked head up and saw her when it lightened. She was standing some feet beside me.

"What you'd said earlier was lie."

I pushed body up but put back on her. "I don't have any reason to stay anymore. I'll quit from Academy," I said. She grabbed my arm, pulling me around to face her. It lightened again and I could see her clenched jaws.

"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay at Miyagami Academy, as Council member, as Covert team member."

It surprised me. "Why? I had betrayed you," I said with trembling voice. "President Kanade has already known who I am. There's no reason to stay." She released the flashlight and took my shoulders.

"What do you think why Kanade kept you in Academy? She knew already who you are but she kept you on her side."

I couldn't reply.

"Because she wants you to be there. _She_ wants you to have your freedom, Kuon. As long as you become Miyagami Academy student, you can do whatever you want; you can live as you wish. It's the reason Best Student Council existed."

I was glad it lightened so I could see her warm gaze. Even just for a moment. "D-did…she?"

"Yes, she did. But I never realized that until now," she said. Her voice sounded sad. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," I said. "But, I'm afraid. What if they won't let me in? After all, I work for enemy." Another tear made its way out. The next moment I was pulled into her arms.

"Don't worry about it. If Kanade thought you are qualified enough to be part of us then they will have to accept it," she said. "Besides, you're not alone anymore. I will be on your side, always."

I gripped her uniform shirt, crying louder.

"So, please don't leave me, Kuon."

Despite the cold rain, I felt warmth spreading over my body. The arms that held me firmly had pushed away the anxiety. Finally, after almost three years I could feel the freedom. Also love.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, hope you like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**An update. Have a good weekend.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I glanced at Nanaho. She was counting candles. We had returned to the tree house now. Since our clothes were soaked, we used garbage bag. Actually it couldn't warm our bodies but that was the only we had.

The storm was still hitting the island. I was glad because the house sheltered us from the wind and rain. After tying rope around my waist, I approached her. "How many we have?" I sat down, leaning against wall.

"Three unused, and that one," she said, pointing toward the one on floor. She put the candles back into bag. "If we use these up then we don't have light inside house."

"Miss electricity, don't we?" I said. She chuckled and sat beside me.

"Yeah. It's really a miracle that I could survive without my cell phone."

I let out a giggle. "It's been a week now," I said. She gave light nod. "Do you think something happen? In Academy I mean."

"I hope no," she said with a hint of uncertainty. "It took too much time, though." She sighed. "But don't worry, they will come. Definitely."

I returned the smile and decided to tease. "Or perhaps we should prepare in case we have to settle here. We'll need a field," I said and pressed lips together when she raised an eyebrow. "And maybe a boat too."

"A field? And boat?" She chuckled. "So, we're gonna live here? Like primitives?"

"Not primitives," I said.

"We only have a pair of clothes, and shoes. We don't even have any goods for cooking. Well, we have survival kit, still,"

"As long we can make fire, we can cook anything."

"That's absolutely not modern way. It's primitive."

I laughed, nodding. "But we have the entire island as our home. Isn't it exciting?" I said. She tilted head slightly. "What?"

"Why do I have a feeling you're happy we get lost here?"

I giggled when she narrowed eyes. "Actually," I paused. She kept looking at me. "I am." She cocked head, another eyebrow rose. "Because I could have plenty time with you. We had back in Academy indeed, but we never talk, really talk." She moved gaze ahead, drawing knees up. I wondered what was in her head right now.

"I meant what I had said earlier," she finally said after a moment of silence.

"You mean…" I let it hanging. She looked back at me.

"I will stand on your side, always."

For a moment I just looked at her eyes. I knew what it meant. "Nanaho, are you sure? How about…" I trailed off.

"Kanade?"

I nodded. I looked down when she reached for my hand and took it in her.

"I've decided to give my life to protect her, and I will keep my promise. Until she no longer needs me," she paused, lowering gaze. "And, I want to…uh,"

"You want to…?" I asked. She licked her lips, tilting head slightly. She was nervous. I put hand over her when she kept avoiding my gaze. "Nanaho?" She mumbled but I couldn't catch the words. "What did you say?" She said again but the strong wind covered her voice. "Nanaho, can you speak louder? The storm, I can't hear it."

"I WANT TO GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!"

I got stunned for a moment. I didn't expect it that loud. Also the words. It made me speechless.

She let out a groan. "You want me to say it out loud, right? This is…just forget it." She looked aside, embarrassed.

I took her cheek to pull her back to look at me. "How can I?" I smiled when she once again averted my eyes. "Did you just say…" She nodded lightly. "It means you…" Another nod. "I mean, you really…"

"For goodness' sake Kuon. Yes, I do. I like you."

I held back a chuckle when her eyes widened with surprise at her own confession. I couldn't help a bright smile and threw myself, hugging her. We both fell onto floor.

"Kuon,"

Despite a pain from my elbow I let out laugh. "Sorry," I said, leaning up a little. She shook her head.

"You look happy now."

I nodded, grinning. "I am."

"It's good to know."

I pinched her cheek playfully. I bit my lower lip as I looked down at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," I said after a breath. "For trusting me."

"But I need to know, if you mind my decision."

"It's your life, you had decided to protect Kanade president. I won't change it. Having your heart is enough," I said. She took my cheek, caressing it.

"Thank you."

The gentle touch warmed me. I never felt it before in my life. When I looked into those warm eyes, I felt grateful that I was forced to enter Miyagami Academy. If it wasn't for them I would never meet this person. Now I understood a little the meaning of fate being cruel sometimes. If I was given chance to change the past, I wouldn't choose it. Because the path brought me to her.

"Uh, guess we…rest now?" she asked, once again nervous.

I curled lips up in a small smile. "You sound nervous," I teased. "Are you afraid of something?" I noticed the breath she was taking in.

"The storm? No, I'm not afraid anymore. Thanks to you," she said.

"Really?" I asked while trailing finger over her smooth skin. She once again took deep breath. "Then what makes you nervous?"

"I…I'm not nervous,"

I put seductive smile on. "So, you don't mind we…" I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Kuon!"

I laughed when she pushed me back. "Got you." She curled lips up in a snarl.

She groaned. "You put me on."

I laughed louder. "Sorry," I said, leaning off. "You look cute, I can't help it," I said. She nudged me lightly. I blew the candle off before lying down beside her. "It's still storming outside."

"It is."

I was happy when she put an arm over my belly.

"Tease me again and I'll smack your head."

I giggled, leaning closer. I placed arm over her. "Good night, Nanaho."

"Good night Kuon."

* * *

I put my dried clothes upon rock, walking into spring. The water was a little colder because of the storm. I brought water to my face, washing it. I really missed soap and shampoo. Indeed we had a rock with smooth surface to clean our body, still I need body soap.

I leaned back on rock behind me and sighed. As I looked at the green before me, I couldn't help smiling. I was still happy. Now I had a girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. And it was Nanaho.

I drew knees up, hugging it. ' _We're dating_ ' I let out a chuckle at the thought. I truly was happy. But my smile vanished when I heard sound. I got alarmed and pushed body up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I was relieved that it was Nanaho. "It's okay. You come in?" She opened her mouth and looked down.

"Yes," she mumbled.

I sat back on my former place, waiting her. After a moment she entered in. She kept gaze at anything but me. She must be embarrassed since this was our first bath together. I blushed slightly but quickly pushed the thought away. "I thought you don't like bathing together."

"I don't," she said.

I cocked head slightly and she sighed.

"I have nothing to do, and, I thought…" she trailed off.

I decided to have a pity on her. "I really missed warm bath," I said and she chuckled.

"Me too," she said. "I wish we could have a drum can. Do you think it would be flowed here, perhaps by the storm."

I laughed. "It's impossible. I will do anything if it happens," I said. She looked at me. "What?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Let's make a bet. If it comes to this island, you'll do anything I say."

"Wait, anything you say?" I asked. She nodded.

"You say that,"

"Alright then. But if it doesn't, you will give me your Pirotto chan," I said, wriggling brows.

"Why my Pirotto chan? No, it has nothing to do with our bet," she argued.

"Yes, it has. I will do whatever you say, so you will have to put her in too. That's the deal," I said. I didn't realize her fist. It hit my head. "Nanaho!"

"Kuon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

I glared when she reached for my head. "I hate that habit of yours." I pushed body up to leave. She took my arm, pulling me down.

"I'm really sorry. Is it hurt?"

"Yes," I snapped, looking away. She then let out chuckle at sudden. "What's funny?" I asked, still annoyed. I pushed her shoulder and thought to leave but she once again pulled me down.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

I kept gaze ahead when she rubbed the top of my head gently. Her other hand still held mine under water.

"I'll make it up to you?"

Finally, I looked at her. "It's okay," I said. I was surprised when she pulled my head and placed a kiss.

"As my apology, you can have my Pirotto chan."

"But how about our bet?"

"Well, I will do whatever you say," she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and once again rubbed my head.

"Except wearing stupid dress."

I chuckled. My heart fluttered as I looked into her beautiful eyes. Her hand then moved slowly to my face. I took a deep breath unconsciously. Now I realized that we were closely sitting, way too close. Her bare leg and shoulder touched mine. Her face slowly moved closer. I prepared myself for a kiss but she suddenly leaned away.

"We should get dressed, or we'll catch cold," she said and rose to feet.

I let out a breath, disappointed. But I couldn't push her. If she preferred not to rush things then I would respect it. I walked out and dressed up.

* * *

I took a glance at Kuon while picking weeds. It was edible plants actually, according to Kuon. I felt like a stupid whenever I recalled our moment earlier. I had actually slapped my head. ' _It's just a kiss, Nanaho. You had confessed your feeling to her, so nothing to be afraid_ ' I once again slapped my head.

After another glance, I moved to another place. I wondered if she felt dejected. ' _She must feel that way. D_ _on't be a coward Nanaho_ ' I told myself. I glanced at her and sighed. I wanted to talk but apparently my tongue wouldn't listen to me. Honestly, I didn't have courage.

"Just a talk, you can say: 'Hey, are you tired? Do you need my help? You want to rest for a while?'" I mumbled to myself. "That's it, not a big deal." ' _Then why don't you say it already?_ '

I curled lips up in a snarl, annoyed at my inner thought. "I don't know if she wants me to kiss her," I mumbled after another sigh. "She may not be a clinging person. After all she's brave, independent girl."

I put the vegetables inside my plastic bag. "Wait, when two girls dating what they usually do?" The thought just came across my head. "They do kissing, right?" I nodded lightly. "I like her lips. It's soft." I smiled. "They also do holding hands, hang out together, and," I paused. "Do they…"

My eyes went wider and I blushed furiously. I shook my head vigorously to erase the thought. "Nononono…what are you thinking!?" I slapped my head but then winced.

"What are you doing?"

I was surprised at the sudden voice and stood up abruptly. I lost my balance. Fortunately, there was tree behind me. But my back ached from hitting the trunk. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" she asked and giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, perfect," I said after straightening up. I flashed smile. "So, you're done?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, let's go." Without thinking, I took her hand. She stood still, looking down at our joined hands. "I…" I was about to release her hand but she gripped my hand.

"Let's go."

I tried to hide the smile on my face but failed. When she glanced at me, I moved gaze aside quickly. We then left forest.

"By the way, what were you doing earlier? Not to mention you're blushing…"

"Nothing!" I said, too quick. And too loud. She looked at me in confusion. "I mean, nothing…I thought nothing inappropriate." As soon as it left my mouth, I regretted it. I wished could slap my head.

"Did you think inappropriate thing?"

"No!" I said loudly, again. "No, I just…it's not that…that kind of thing, it's just…" I began to stammer nervously. She pulled me to stop, leaning closer.

"So, besides collecting cute goods, you also like fantasizing?"

My eyes bulged out. I couldn't make any argument with mouth, so I just shook my head, blushing more. She giggled and pulled me to walk. I blew a breath of relief.

After dinner, I decided to have a walk around. "Do you want to come?" I asked her. She was preparing our meal for tomorrow.

"Give me minute. I need to keep these mushroom and berries," she said.

"Okay," I said. While waiting for her, I cleaned garbage. I had made a hole for garbage. I threw it inside the hole and walked back to the tree house. She was waiting for me, holding flashlight in hand.

"Let's go," I said. I extended a hand out and she took it. It surprised me a little that I got used to it immediately. She handed me the flashlight and we walked to shore.

Moment later, we were siting over sands. The night was lightened by moonlight. The stars were also shining brightly above us. It was different from yesterday. We had seen the view almost every day but it still amazed me.

"It's beautiful."

"Indeed," I said. I glanced at her. "Are you cold?"

"A little," she replied.

I moved to sit behind her. I pushed away shyness and hesitance. From now on I decided to be myself. I wanted to show myself. No more pretending to be a cool person. I pulled her shoulders to lean on me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's better."

I was glad with the reply. It would be embarrassing if she pushed me away. I felt her relaxed in my arms. I leaned chin on her shoulder. She suddenly let out giggle. "What's funny?"

"I never know you like cuddling too."

I let out chuckle. "Do you think I will show it in public?" She giggled. Suddenly I had a thought. "You…don't like it? I mean this side of me," I said. She leaned off and turned to face me.

"You know, I always admire your professional and coolness. I've been looking at your back secretly, wondering if there is any imperfection."

I smiled when she placed palm over my cheek.

"But now after seeing this side of you, I admire you more." She shook head lightly. "No, I like you more."

Evening breeze passed through us. The moon silver light brightened her blonde hair. I lifted a hand to tuck the hair behind her ear. My hand then rested on her cheek.

I took a breath in through my slightly clenched throat. I felt nervous again. But this time I tried not to pull away. My heart started to beat faster inside my chest. She still looked into my eyes, waiting. I then took the first move.

I inhaled as my lips touched her. I didn't dare to move. It was her. She slowly parted her lips, taking mine. I froze for a moment as the spark flew through my body, every part of it.

She put another hand to hold my face as she gently kissed my lips. It finally melted me. I pulled courage and finally parted my lips. I took her upper lip. It felt soft between mine. Soon I found myself enjoying the kiss. Without I realizing it, my eyelids had slid down. I tilted head slightly as I kissed her lower lip. I loved the feel of her lips immediately.

It was her who broke the kiss. I took a deep breath, opening my eyes slowly. She was looking at me, smile on face. My heart still beat fast. She brushed thumb over my lower lip, taking my breath away.

"That's amazing," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I could feel blush spreading over my face. She pecked my lips before leaning body back against me. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure," she said.

"We're dating now, aren't we?"

"Do you need to ask now?"

I chuckled. "So, I can hold your hand, or…kiss you?"

"Of course," she said between giggles. "Wait, why are you asking?"

I moved gaze aside when she turned to look at me. "I just wonder, you know, this is my first."

"Is that what were you thinking earlier?"

I decided to tell the truth. "Yes."

"Let me guess, you're also thinking about…"

"No," I cut her off. She let out hum of doubt. "I didn't. Stop it, Kuon." I pinched her side lightly as she laughed. It made me laugh nevertheless.

* * *

I pressed lips together to hold back smile as I watched Nanaho collecting wood for fire. She straightened up, wiping sweats. I then approached her. "Hey,"

"Hey, I didn't hear you coming."

I handed her water first before looking down at the pieces of wood. "You got many today."

"Yup," she said and wiped mouth. "So we don't have to gather it for the next days." She beamed.

"Thank you," I said. "You surely can survive in desert island now."

"I'm improving, right?"

I chuckled at her wriggling brows. She then stood before me, wide grin on face. "What?"

"You remember our bet?"

I nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Her grin grew wider. "I found it. The drum can."

"You kidding," I said. She shook head and pointed thumb aside. I followed her thumb and saw a drum can. She took my hand, pulling me with her.

"What do you think? It's good, isn't it? We can use it."

The drum can had rust over the bottom but overall it looked fine. "Well, looks like we can use it."

"So,"

I turned to her. She crossed arms before chest, leaning closer. "So what?"

"It's here," she said and gave nod with head toward the drum can. "I won the bet."

"Oh," I crossed arms, clearing throat. Now I got the meaning of those grins. "Congratulations then."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked with nonchalant tone.

"You'll do whatever I say, remember?"

I close my eyes, sighing. "What is it?" I opened my eyes, looking at her. She was rubbing her chin, eyebrows furrowed.

"I haven't thought about that," she mumbled.

' _Lucky_ ' I grinned inwardly. "Let's think about that later and prepare for a bath first," I said and got confused when she snapped fingers.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

"O-kay, I'll let you to think and," I said while stepping back. But before I could run away she grabbed my wrist.

"You have to prepare my hot bath every day."

"What?" I dropped my jaw. She grinned wider. "No way."

"Yes way. Whatever, you remember?"

"I prepare your hot bath? Every day?" I asked. She nodded swiftly. "That's unfair."

"What? You can't take you word now, Kuon," she said. "Yes! I will have my hot bath every day!"

I shot an eyebrow up when she started to do dance. "If I refuse?" She stopped her dance and turned to me.

"Kuon, you have to keep your word. You lost the bet, remember?"

"That's because I thought this stupid drum would never come to this island," I argued.

"No discussion. You lost the bet so you'll do whatever I say," she said and stepped closer. "You shouldn't bet on me."

I rolled my eyes. "Still, I refuse the deal," I said. It wiped her grin off. She put hands on waist, looking down at me.

"Well, if you still refuse, I will…"

"You will what?" I challenged. She didn't reply immediately.

"I will take that bag off you."

I dropped gaze down to look at the garbage bag that covered my body. I then brought gaze back to her. "You won't dare," I said. She curled corner of lips up, stepping closer. "Nanaho," I warned and took a step back. She, however, didn't stop. "Don't you dare…" Before I could finish she grabbed my shoulders. "Nanaho!"

* * *

I thought to tease her. She let out screams while pushing me back. It didn't stop me. I caught her waist before she could run. When she tripped over a root, I moved in instinct and pulled her. I let out a cry of pain when my buttocks landed over the hard ground. She fell over me. "My butts, damn," I cursed while wincing. She laughed and took the chance to run.

I caught her arm. She fell back onto ground beside me. I then moved to straddle her. "You can't run from me," I said after another hiss of pain.

"Or what?" she asked and once again laughed.

I smirked mischievously as a thought came into my head. "Or…"

Her eyes widened when I captured her lips. I grinned inwardly. I thought to tease her but the next moment it was me who got surprised. She took my neck and started to move her lips.

This time it wasn't a slow pace kiss. She took my lower lip, sucking it. I couldn't help a sound inside my throat. As I felt her mouth moving against mine, something rose inside me. I wanted to feel more. I took her jaw, kissing her back.

I started to become addicted to her lips. I took her lower lip, releasing it, and once again capturing it. She made a moan. She was moaning. To know that I could make her moan made me happy. I couldn't hold back a moan when I felt her hands on my back under my shirt. My heart thumped inside my chest.

"N-na...ho…" she said between the kiss.

I didn't stop. She didn't either. I moaned when her hands caressed my side. She slowed the pace, eventually moved her lips gently over mine. I broke the kiss for the need of oxygen. But her attractive lips made me lean for another kiss.

"Nanaho,"

I just let out hum as a reply and pushed her down slowly. She stopped me.

"Did you hear that?"

"No," I replied immediately and once again took her lips. I couldn't care of anything else right now. I smiled when she started to move her lips. I put a hand on ground to support my body while my other hand moved down to her neck. Her skin was warm against my palm.

I shivered when she trailed nails over my skin. But before I could let out a moan there was gasp.

"Vice presidents!"

* * *

 **Finally! Thank you for coming and reading this one :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for coming and reading this story. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

It was Rino, Kaori, Sayuri and Rein. Also Pucchan, stuck on Rino's hand. Apparently Rino and Rein had screamed since both Kaori and Sayuri seemed to shut them down. But the perplexity was apparent on their faces.

"Nice vacation in desert island, huh, vice president?" Pucchan said with sly smirk.

I leaned off immediately and rose to feet. But then I remembered that Kuon was sitting over ground. I helped her up and she stood behind me since she just wore plastic bag over her body. I turned back to my juniors. "You're here,"

My voice sounded not really excited at all. Honestly, I felt embarrassed to be caught. "I didn't realize you coming. Is everyone here? Where's president?"

"I bet you didn't, you seemed busy anyway," Pucchan said.

"Shut up, Pucchan," I said.

"W-were…you two kissing now?" Rino said, still astonished. "It means…"

"Vice presidents were doing payapaya," Rein said and started to squeal. "That's unbelievable, incredible, unimaginable!"

"We don't…" I started but then held my tongue, glancing at Kuon. She blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless.

"Rein, stop it or I'll get the image in my head forever," Sayuri said. Rein held both arms out as if she was kissing someone.

"Payapaya~" Kaori said. "I don't want to imagine it, but I do." She seemed to be daydreaming already.

"Rein senpai, that's not appropriate…payapaya is…" Rino said, face was already red tomato. But then she started to squeal together with Sayuri and Kaori at their fantasizing.

"Aah~" Rein made a fake moan.

I didn't bother to hold myself.

"Ouch!" Kaori, Rino, Rein and Sayuri screamed at once.

"Drop it, right now," I said after pulling fist back to my side. That was when Kanade and Seina san came up.

"Why are you screaming?" Seina san asked the four girls who now rubbed their poor head.

"Nanaho," Kanade said. "Finally I found you."

"Kanade," I said. I was relieved that she found me, us. Kanade approached me.

"You look like a mess Nanaho, dirty and awful," Kanade said.

"President, language," I said. Kanade smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. But I'm glad you look all right, both of you," Kanade said.

She looked over my shoulder at Kuon. "Kanade…"

"Nanaho san, why don't you show them our tree house while I talk with president Kanade?" Kuon said.

I thought to argue but Kuon reassured me with light nod. "All right then," I said and turned to Kanade. "We'll be waiting at tree house." I took a glance at Kuon.

* * *

I knew Nanaho must be worried. I could see it when she glanced at me for a moment before dragging the others away. I could hear Rino's excitement and Rein's questions about our living together in one room. I felt sorry to leave them with Nanaho since they would tease her mercilessly. But I needed to talk with president Kanade.

"You want to know my secret, didn't you?" Kanade said.

My lips curled up slightly. "So, it's true, you've known about it."

"I'm sorry for hiding it."

"Don't be. It's me who should apologize," I said. "I've been betraying all of you from the beginning. I was never one of you."

"It is a lie," Kanade said. "Because I never saw wrong."

I smiled a little, lowering my gaze. It seemed Nanaho was right. I never noticed people who did really look at me these three years.

"That's why you have to stay at Miyagami Academy," Kanade said. "Because you're also part of us, our family."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Aren't you afraid I will find your secret? It's a piece of cake if I want to."

Kanade tilted head. "Really?"

"Absolutely," I said.

"That's a problem."

I smiled wider at Kanade's worried face- or she pretended. "So please hide it the best you can."

"I will," Kanade said and smiled. "Vice-president."

"Thank you, president." I felt another burden off of my shoulder.

We then decided to head for tree house.

"By the way, this island is beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

After a moment of silence Kanade said, "Please take care of her."

I halted. Kanade turned to me, a knowing smile on face.

"Why do you think we wait until now to show up?"

I was once again amazed by the girl. "So, this…is your plan?"

"Well, not entirely but yes." Kanade smiled.

* * *

I flipped my cell phone shut and looked back at hall entrance. I was in dining hall, inside a cruise, with the rest of Best Student Council members. Rino, Kaori, Sayuri, Rein and landlady were playing cards. Rein once again groaned as the landlady won the game for the forth time, in a row.

Seina san was talking with Mayura, or precisely calming the girl down. It seemed they chartered the cruise without discussing with her. Another headache for the accountant.

I sighed as the door remained shut. After we left the island, I didn't get a chance to talk with Kuon or Kanade. I decided to look for Kanade.

I left the hall and walked down the hallway. I went to main deck.

The night had fallen. The sea was calm under shining brightly moon. I breathed in the evening air. I turned to the other side and spotted someone near rails. Kanade.

I approached her. "I've been looking for you." She turned to smile at me before looking back at the sea.

"I've thought you would."

I leaned body against rails. "So, what do you think?" I said. "Will you let her go?"

"Do you think I will?"

I shook head. "Nope." I tightened my grip on the bar as I said, "I have something to tell you." I glanced at Kanade but she kept gaze ahead. "I…" I trailed off.

"What is it?"

She finally looked at me. I knew that she had already noticed it. She must have known, no doubt. But she let me to spill with my own mouth. "Kuon and me, we…I told her that I like her, I want her in my life."

Gentle evening breeze swept the silent moment away.

Kanade pulled corners of lips up. "I'm glad you finally realize it. I had actually worried if you never noticed it."

I was dumbstruck by the word.

"These three years, you've been looking at her, Nanaho. Yes, it's because you didn't trust her, I bet you'd thought it that way. But even distrust could change into care."

I lowered my gaze and pursed my lips. "You have no objection against this?"

"Should I do?"

It brought my gaze up. "Do you?" I said. Kanade put hand over mouth as she giggled. "Kanade,"

"I'm sorry," Kanade said. "As I told you before, I don't own your life. It's fully yours. So whatever path you choose, I'd gladly support you."

"And as I told you before, I'd give my life to protect you."

Kanade let out light chuckle. "She had said the same thing. I'm glad Academy has two great vice-presidents."

I returned the smile.

"But Nanaho, there will be time when you have to walk your own path and my mine."

"I know," I said. "But until the time comes, please let me stand by your side."

"One condition."

"Condition?"

"I want Kuon on my other side."

I chuckled. "Is she already?" I said and we both laughed.

Kanade excused herself leaving me alone. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was just happy. And relieved.

A sound got my attention. I turned around and saw Cindy. "Cindy,"

"Sorry."

"It's alright. You come to see evening view too?"

"Yes," the red-haired girl said.

"It's really beautiful here, isn't it?" I said. "The night is clear and we can see stars here."

"Stars, beautiful," Cindy said. She always spoke broken English.

I leaned elbows over the railing. "Yes, they are." I turned my gaze when she gave pat on my shoulder.

"Good, luck," Cindy said before leaving.

I knitted my brows and just chuckled. She was Cindy after all. I stretched arms out, taking deep breath. Suddenly there were arms encircling my waist. I relaxed soon as I saw the person. Now I got what Cindy meant.

"What are you doing here? Missing the island immediately?"

I chuckled. "A little." I glanced at Kuon. She had an eyebrow raised. "I can't do fishing and bathing in a spring anymore. Also our tree house."

Kuon giggled and leaned off. "Well, we can find place for fishing, and we can go to hot spring instead."

I shook head at her one-sided smile. "Hot spring?"

She nodded. "And if you want, we can have a tree house at Academy yard."

"No privacy there. Rino and Kanade will make it as their basecamp, I believe, or Rein when Sayuri kicks her out from her room."

Kuon giggled.

I held gaze on her. Her blonde hair swung by the gentle wind. I stood behind her and pulled her in my arms. She rested head on my shoulder. "Don't you miss them?"

"A little," Kuon said. "We can't cuddle anymore."

"Didn't see that," I said. "Well, actually, can…when we're alone."

"I've thought you'd say that."

She chuckled when I tightened the hug.

"Should I sneak into your room from tomorrow?"

"Your room is better."

"Why? Is there something I shouldn't see?"

"Just…alright then," I said. She turned around in my arms, looking up at me. "But don't tease."

"Did I ever do that?" she said while leaning closer.

"As far as I remember, several times," I said. She lifted chin and kissed my lips.

"My apology."

"Accepted." I grinned. She leaned back against me.

"You're snoring, by the way."

"No way, I didn't."

"Oh you did, and quite loud."

"Really? Never know that."

"Lucky you I have the best _cure_ for that."

I laughed. "You aren't better than me." I kissed her temple.

We enjoyed the view of starry night before us as the cruise moved toward Miyagami peninsula. If it was a week ago I would probably feel only exhausted. But now I had excitement. Because from now on my school life would be different. And I wouldn't care anymore about what other people say.

Thanks to the girl in my arms.

FIN


End file.
